To Dream Again
by mischy22
Summary: Daemon can remember his Life with Jaenelle. The look of her... the smell of her... everything about her. He can remember the purge. Remember His father and nephew so how is it that he woke up in Terreille still a pleasure slave? And why can't any one else remember what he knows? Rating T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: The names and places are not mine for they belong to the world of the Black Jewels **

**Daemon can remember his Life with Jaenelle. The look of her... the smell of her... everything about her. He can remember the purge. Remember His father and nephew so how is it that he woke up in Terreille still a pleasure slave? And why can't any one else remember what he knows? **

* * *

Daemon woke with a start. His body was throbbing in ways that reminded him all too well of his life in Terreille. Moaning he reached for Jaenelle only to find a wall next to him. Becoming agitated he allowed himself to take in the room… not just the looks but the smell of it…

He was now sitting on the side of a small bed in a room that with its bathroom could fit inside half of his study. Plain white walls and cream colored carpet brought in light from the empty landscape. A plane desk and simple wooden chair were his only other furniture.

"What the bloody Hell is…" his word were cut off by the sound of a bell. Then he cursed. He knew this room… well maybe not this room but ones like it. This was a room for a pleasure slave… and he was anything but a slave.

*Prick*

A minute passed before *Are you trying to get both of us in trouble?*

Trouble? Who the hell would care if… pain not his own flowed through the thread. It only took a moment for pain all his own to follow.

It couldn't have been a dream… not just any dream… The Sadist woke. No it hadn't been a dream but the means to a better life only this time he knew where to look and he would be damned if he went there a slave.

*Get to the dragons teeth. I'll meet you there.*

*Daemon… I*

*Move your ass prince and don't make me come looking for you.*

* * *

Lucivar rocked back on his heels. It didn't take much thought to know the threat or who had just gave him an order… He only wished he knew why. Then again maybe not.

The dragons teeth? Daemon couldn't get… Oh bloody hell… IF he couldn't get there on his own he would find a way to make it into there.

He called in his war blade. The queens here would have a fit before they tried to remove it from him … that is if they knew that he had it to start with. With a grin he called in his jewels. As a slave he wasn't allowed to wear them… as a man that had just been given an order by the Sadist he was not taking them off.

* * *

**R & R always helpful. Need help with a title for this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lucivar placed the Ebon-gray shield tight around him then added a layer of red. Caution made him repeat the shields once more. Whatever he was walking in to… whatever game that Daemon was playing he was more then up for it. A moment later he gave a slight signal to the other slaves… ones that would start a revolt and would end with many of them dead. They had made that choice already. They were going to do this with or without his help… Hell of Daemon hadn't chose today to want to play he wouldn't have joined them… didn't want to join them… but it did give him the means to escape.

He sent a blast of Ebon-gray power at the queens residents and watched as the stones exploded. A few clean swings of his war blade and those who stood in his way were dead at his feet. He was in Pruul but that didn't mean that he didn't know where to go… he only hoped that he could get there in one piece and this wasn't some kind of trap that Daemon was planning.

* * *

Daemon called in his black jewels. He didn't have time for this… Didn't have time to play games but he sure the hell wasn't leaving here still wearing this _ring. _A black shield around the room would give him the piece that he needed. The death webs braided into that shield where an added bonus for anyone foolish enough to try to stop him. Ever so carefully he placed a black shield around himself. He knew this was going to drain him… knew that it was going to hurt like a wicked bitch… and knew all too well who would die when this was over.

Taking a deep breath he began the decent to the fullest depths of his jewel… when he reached it…

Dark power flowed. The queen who had been wearing the controlling ring died … her skull burst open and hot ash flowing onto the ground. Those who belonged to her were either broke back to their birthright jewel or stripped of it all together… And that was just the beginning. A storm was coming and it was heading right for Dorothea. This time The storm wouldn't miss her.

* * *

Hekatah raced through the Hall. That blast of power had nearly destroyed her. It was bad enough that had taken both of her jewels. She had told the bitch to handle the boy with care. Told her of the power that he could yield… now look at what he had done. The little bitch queen was dead on the floor and the controlling ring melted to her finger… and Daemon…. The bastard… was rouge…

Why now? Was the queen that he was servicing that stupid not to head the warnings on how to keep him? The fool.

Now who would she find to rule this realm with her. The bitch didn't have an heir or any one capable… Hekatah screamed… he would pay for this… She couldn't kill him nor his bastard brother but he could be made to watch as he was torn to pieces and made to live that way.

The wave of black power had nearly knocked him off the winds… knowing that only one person could have made that kind of ripple he added his own dark power to it… He didn't know what Daemon was doing but hell it was going to be fun finding out.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like hours before Daemon woke. The triangle between his legs throbbed jerking tears to his eyes. At least he was in a bed instead of laying under the roots of a tree. He couldn't help but think it then again did that happen or had that been a dreamscape? It didn't matter… not really. No what did matter was that he needed to get to Lucivar.

Mother Night he hurt. If time wasn't important he would have laid there for several more hours… as it was he couldn't… no he would rest… soon… just as soon as soon as he could curl up in Jaenelle's arms and breath in her dark scent. At it didn't matter if she was a baby, a small child or grown adult… one way or another he would be sleeping near her just as soon as he could get the prick settled in some where safe.

* * *

Hours passed and Lucivar begun to pace inside the cave. He could leave and go looking for his idiot brother … and no dubitably be captured… or he could hide here and hope no one thought about looking in a cave for him.

Damn Daemon he could have gave some kind of hint to what he was going to do… or wanted to do… then again… Damn him… Lucivar cursed to himself. Oh he was trying to be quiet… trying oh so very hard not to make a sound knowing everything echoed … but damn him.

A moment later *Prick*

*Damn it Hell where are you* _and you better be ok_

*I'm on my way there now. Should be there by night fall.* _and yes I'm fine _

*There's a small out cove just inside.*

*Don't worry Prick I'll find you.*

A chill went down Lucivar's spine. "Don't worry Prick I'll find you" sounded too much like I'm going to kill you. Then again Daemon wouldn't give a warning if that was his plan… Still he was going to prepare for the fight even knowing what Daemon could do to him with nothing more than a thought.

* * *

Nightfall and Daemon looked across the void. Lucivar could just fly across, but he would have to find another way… at least he remembered how to air walk. Now how to explain everything to his brother… Then again should he even try? On second thought…

Daemon let his lips coil into the most evil of smiles … yes that would work so much better.

Carefully… knowing one wrong step would send him crashing to the sharp jagged rocks blow… Daemon made his way across the void. Then thanked the darkness when he reached the dragon's tooth.

Lucivar was in here somewhere… and he better be up for what he had in mind or so help him… He opened his inner barriers and found his brother a few feet away… found him and knew how he was shielded and exactly what his brother … the eyrien warrior was prepared for.

Making a small ball of witchlight Daemon glided over to the cove and used phantom hands to hold his brother in place. Watched as Lucivar's stony expression changed to one of horror. Dryly he said, "No we can stand here wasting time in some pissing match or you can listen to me and we can have a warm bed to sleep in tonight."

A warm bed? At what price? " What's the game Bastard?"

Daemon leaned on the wall of the cave not yet ready to release Lucivar from his grip, "I know where Witch is."

1700 years of searching… 1700 years of hoping. Tersa telling them 200 years ago that she was coming. Hope. Joy. Overpowered him, "So what are we waiting for?"

Daemon took a good look at his brother. As a warrior he would join him on the killing field even if that ment his own death. He was too thin, filthy didn't even begin to describe how bad he looked. Small wounds that needed cared for were on his arms and legs… and he was sure that that his brother had strap makes under his vest. Daemon shook his head, "There's things I need you to do and coming with me is not one of them."

Lucivar felt the phantom hands disappear, "Like hell I'm not."

"You will do as I tell you or I will drop you into a deep web and leave you there."

And there was the threat. The true threat and Daemon didn't bluff. He didn't need to. Putting his war blade away he asked, "And by tell do you need me to do?"

Giving his brother and quick glance from head to toe he answer, "Eat, shower and change of clothes. Then you can help get her residencies in order."

Just the mention of food made… any food… made his mouth water and stomach growl. "Just show me where." Still something about this didn't seem right.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't know this area that well but knew enough that it linked all three realms together. Daemon pointed deeper into the cave. "That way. Up a head we should find a spit. One tunnel leads to where we need to be and the other… We'll I'm not sure you would be welcome there."

Lucivar glared. Anger hot and bitter swelled up, 'Because I'm a half breed?"

Ah yes this was going to be so much fun. "Ah… no. Because you have open wounds and I do believe there are more than just a few demons that would like to taste the blood from them."

Demons? Did Daemon mean… surely not… "Demon dead? Why the hell are we walking through a cave with demon dead…"

"Shut up Prick. Right now I'll tell you what you need to know and some time tomorrow I'll tell you the rest. Now move your ass. I don't feel like seeing if anyone will look here for you."

Lucivar started to say something then stopped. Daemon was not acting himself… then again he seemed a little bit too… too… bossy. In fact if he didn't know any better he would have swore Daemon was learning protocol from somewhere and taking lessons on how to deal with Eyrian Warrior on a minute to minute bases. Of course neither could be the case…

* * *

After several long minutes of only one of them making footfalls on the stone ground Lucivar stopped. "Alright Bastard what spell are you using to not make sound when you step? And when exactly are you going to teach it to me?"

Absentmindedly Daemon replied, "Air walking is craft not a spell. Jaenelle can teach it to you better than I can."

Lucivar's jaw dropped, "Air walking? And Jaenelle? Who the hell is Jaenelle?"

Now Daemon stopped and turned to his brother who by now was really getting on his nerves. Ever so carefully he reached out his hand and squeezed Lucivar's shoulder till his snake's tooth just barely press down… just enough to give the warning that it was there but not enough to pump the poison into his brother. "We're going to play a game Prick. In this game you don't ask questions and you get to live… understand?" not that he would kill his brother but he would wrap him in a web and tuck him in somewhere until he could come back and retrieve him.

He looked at Daemon in the eyes and know with all his heart if he spoke one word more Daemon would kill him. "Lead the way."

"Good you're learning puppy."

Puppy… who was he calling a puppy? If this was any one else… anyone… he would kill them… this being Daemon… and knowing he would never get past the blasted shield he couldn't

* * *

When they reached the split just the barest amount of light was at the end of one tunnel where the other was marred in twilight. Daemon continued to the one with light then stopped when they came to the opening.

"Welcome to Kealeer, Prick."

Kealeer? But that was a myth… yet here he was… no. noo. It had to be a trick. Somehow they must have went in circles or came out somewhere ….

Daemon was already air walking down the side of the mountain… walking down steps that only he could see.

Taking a breath and sure that the trap would snap at any given moment Lucivar yelled down to Daemon. Where do you want me to meet you?"

The Hall would be nice if his brother knew where the hall was. Instead Daemon pointed to a clearing. "We'll catch the winds from over there."

He spread his wings and glided down to the clearing. The air was cool and crisp. The sweet scent of the mountains and the flowers below calmed him in was nothing ever had. This had to be the Shadow realm for the hell that they grew up in didn't have a place that felt like this.

* * *

Daemon managed to get to the clearing just as five Eyrian warriors flew down to them. One barked, "State your business here."

Daemon cursed. Ebon Rih. Of course his uncle would have sentries watching the mountain. "I'm taking him to the hall? However if Prince Andulvar is at his residents I would be more than happy to see him first."

"Andulvar… If you mean Prince Yaslana then sate your business."

"Look, _Prince…_" Daemon growled "… The business that I have with the Warlord Prince of the Territory is of the family kind. Now either inform him that we are here or get out of my damn way."

"I could…"

He held out his ring… His black ring, "If you think your Green jewel is any match for the Black… try me." Daemon's lips curled into a smile,"In fact I'll even let you take the first shot."

The men backed away. One of the others spoke softly, "Prince Yaslana isn't … here… at the moment. But if you give me your name I can go to the Keep and…"

"That won't be necessary. For now …" Daemon looked at the sky. "If you wish to tell him some one was looking for him fine… But I'll see him soon enough." Then to Lucivar, "Come Prick need to get you settled before noon."

Andulvar Yaslana was dead… Had been dead for more than 50,000 years. He knew that… Hell every Eyrian knew that. And he wanted to explain that to his pin headed brother who had just probably insulted the warriors of this territory but if he did…

"Do you trust me Prick?"

No. "Yes"

"Liar… came sit for a minute." Daemon made himself a seat of air and watched his brother look annoyed with him. Waited till Lucivar tiil a seat on a tree stump. " I was going to wait till later to tell you. Not because I didn't trust you but because of what's at stake."

"You seen something in a web."

"Yes… and truthfully until you reminded me of where we were I thought the web was now and what could be. It was a warning to fix certain things."

"Alright. Then what are we doing here? I assume there is a reason that you don't want me to go with you?"

"There is but it had more to do with you needed to be here then you not needing to be with me."

'And if you tell me more something will happen?"

No."Yes."

"Then lets get me to where ever it is that I have to be so you can do what you need to do. And Daemon When this is all over I want to know everything."

"Don't worry Prick you won't be the only one wanting a full explanation."


	5. Chapter 5

After riding the winds… or more like Daemon pulling his brother on the winds darker than he could ride himself… They stood in front of a massive stone building. Oh the grass was trimmed but the yard lacked any character. And the window hanging looked beyond shabby.

Well that at least answered the question of how the Hall looked before Witch lived there. 'Looks like you have a lot of work to do, Prick."

"And how much time do I have to make this manor look aristo?"

"Oh no not Aristo… That would never do. Clean, new furniture that will liven up the place and perhaps a few flowers. Other than that the Lady will decorate I'm sure." Or her coven will. Didn't matter it would look like home soon enough.

"I see. SO are we going in?"

Lucivar thought that his brother would knock on the door. Thought he would use some manners. And stood there stunned when he just glided into the manner like he owned the place and called out, "Beal?"

A large man wearing a black suit and waistcoat was in the main hallway a moment later. In a stony voice he asked, "Prince?"

Daemon sighed. Everyone around him needed to catch up to his way of thinking and fast. Problem with that was that they couldn't. Daemon leaned over to whisper into the man's ear, "My given name is Saetan Daemon SaDiablo. You may call me Daemon so not to confuse me with my father. Over there is my brother. Are you following so far?" With Beal's nod he continued, "Now my brother needs food and sleep and the Hall needs a good cleaning and new furniture. Now the High Lord will be here some time tonight to confirm what I'm telling you. That said do you have any questions?"

Beal saw the black jewel and any man that knew the High lord's scent would recognize the similar one in the man standing before him. "Of course not Prince…"

"Sadi." Daemon turned back to his brother impatiently, "Are you waiting for an invitation?"

Keeping up with Daemon's thought process was becoming exhausting, more so it was giving him a headache. Maybe it was good that he wasn't going with Daemon after this.

* * *

A modest tray was brought into what should have been the formal dining room. Where the buffet table should be was only empty space… The table not at all large enough for the "family" yet big enough for those that the High Lord might entertain. The wall would need to be re-wall papered and the ceiling… Ah well at least it didn't have cobwebs.

Lucivar was already inhaling the food that had been set before him. He had checked briefly for poisons or anything that should be there and now… The bowl of soup was now gone as were the dinner rolls that had came with it. Oh he was still hungry but just that little bit was more than he had had in days. And it was the first time in oh so long that the food wasn't spoiled. No he maybe still hungry but he was not going to ask for more especially until he found out who the owner of this place was and what he would have to do to earn the food.

Daemon just sat back and watched his brother. Oh food had been sent in for him too but knew if he ate it now He would be sick… of course if he became sick Lucivar would think poison and not from anything thing else… and that would not do at all. Carefully he floated his portion of the meal over to his brother and too softly asked, "When was the last time you ate?"

He was being bated, he knew it. "A few days … I think."

"You think? You Think? Mother night Lucivar you wear –"

"Slaves don't wear jewels."

"- Dark jewels…. And don't give me that crap about not being allowed to wear them. You forget Prince you determine what you will and will not put up with."

And that's why you were a pleasure slave till… "You really know where she is don't you."

Giving his brother a bone searing look he snapped, "Done eating?"

No. "Yes."

"Good follow me."

* * *

Daemon made twist and turns throughout the Hall almost like he had been here before. Of course that couldn't possibly be true. Lucivar thought as he followed his brother into a room that looked like a reverse "L" book selves lined the room and a dark rood desk was in the far end. Somewhere between entering the room and now Daemon had disappeared only to reappear holding a ball of clay.

"Where the Hell did you get that from."

"Workroom. Now drop your pants.'

Like hell he was. He didn't know what game Daemon was playing… pretending to know where Witch was… He didn't care if his brother had given him food… He was not…

Daemon shook his head. He could stand here and debate this or… the sleep web wrapped around his brother too quickly. Ah bloody hell… their father could break the web when he got here… for now…

The ball of clay was rolled into a stubby cylinder then carefully forced the Ring of Obedience to open enough to slide off Lucivar's organ. It clamped down on the clay with the same viciousness it had clamped down on flesh. Satisfied that his brother wouldn't wake up still wearing that … thing… He placed his brother on the couch.

He was tired… Hungry… but there were things that he needed to do… People that he needed to see. And with luck they may not want to kill him before finding out why he was seeing them. Daemon scrubbed his face with his hands. He could almost hear the lecture when this was all said and done.

* * *

**R& R always welcome. Also I am working the next chapters to a couple of my other stories **


	6. Chapter 6

Alone and knowing no one could use his brother to get to him… Daemon road the black winds to the Keep. Would they be expecting him? Would they know about the web that he had been caught in? The dream that brought him to Kealeer? Only one way to find out.

Landing on the official landing web he looked at the over towering stone structure. He never really felt the weight of it like other did… This was the home of Witch and he was born to be her lover… so in a way this was his home too… or at least when she would be here this would be home. Waisting no more time he made his way you to the large doors when they opened he was expecting Geoffrey to open the door instead…

"Draca. I'm sorry for the intrusion but I need to see my father."

She looked him up and down. If he had came to the Keep in Terreille she would have been expecting him. If she had known that he was here in Kealeer then she would have notified the High Lord that his son had returned. The fact that she didn't irritated her. "He iss not here."

"He's in Hell and I need to see him."

"Do not intrude where you are not welcome prince." Then she turned , a silent command to follow.

When she didn't light the candles he did.

"You know much about thingss that you ssould not."

His only reply I am my father's son. Then he stepped into the realm of forever night.

* * *

Saetan, the High Lord of Hell, sat quietly by the fire, a hearth rug wrapped around his legs. He no longer cared about Hell. He no longer cared about the demon-dead family and friends who were still with him, or the other demondead and ghostly citizens of this Realm.

The insistent knocking on the door of his private study finally pulled him from his thoughts. "Come," he said, his deep voice a tired whisper, a ghost of what it once had been.

Mephis SaDiablo entered and stood beside the chair, silent.

"What do you want, Mephis?" Saetan asked his eldest son, demon-dead since that long ago war between Terreille and Kaeleer.

Mephis hesitated. "Something strange is going on."

Saetan's gaze drifted back to the fire. "Someone else can look into it, if anyone so desires. Your mother can look into it. Hekatah always wanted power without my interference."

"No," Mephis said uneasily.

Saetan studied his son's face and found that he had a hard time swallowing. "Your . . . brothers?" he finally asked, unable to hide the pain that the question caused him.

Mephis shook his head and stared at the dark-red marble mantle. "On the _cildru dyathe's _island."

"The _cildru dyathe _take care of themselves," Saetan said, fussing with the hearth rug. "You know that."

"But . . . every so often, for the past few weeks, there's another presence there. Never for very long, but I've felt it. So has Prothvar when he's flown over the island."

"Leave them alone," Saetan snapped, his temper returning some strength to his voice. "Perhaps they've found an orphaned Hound pup."

Mephis took a deep breath. "Hekatah has already had an altercation with Char over this. The children are hiding from everyone who approaches because of it. If she had any authority to—"

Before Saetan could respond to the sharp rap on the study door, it swung open. Andulvar Yaslana, once the Eyrien Warlord Prince of Askavi, strode into the room. His grandson, Prothvar, followed him, carrying a large globe covered with a black cloth.

"SaDiablo, there's something you should see," Andulvar said. "Prothvar brought this from the _cildru dyathe's _island."

Saetan looked at each man in turn and saw the same uneasiness in three pairs of gold eyes. Mephis was a Gray-Jeweled Warlord Prince and almost unshakable. Prothvar was a Red-Jeweled Eyrien Warlord, a warrior bred and trained. Andulvar was an Eyrien Warlord Prince who wore the Ebon-gray, the second darkest Jewel. They were all strong men who didn't frighten easily—but now they _were _frightened.

Saetan leaned forward, their fear pricking the bubble of indifference he'd sealed himself in a decade ago. His body was weak and he needed a cane to walk, but his mind was still sharp, the Black Jewels still vibrant, his skill in the Craft still honed.

Suddenly, he knew he would need all that strength and skill to deal with whatever was happening on the _cildru dyathe's _island.

Andulvar pulled the cloth off the globe. Saetan just stared, his face full of wonder and disbelief.

A butterfly. No, not just a butterfly. This was a huge fantasy creature that gently beat its wings within the confines of the globe. But it was the colors that stunned Saetan. Hell was a Realm of forever-twilight, a Realm that muted colors until there was almost no color at all. There was nothing muted about the creature in the globe. Its body was pumpkin orange, its wings an unlikely blend of sky blue, sun yellow, and spring-grass green. As he stared, the butterfly lost its shape, and the colors bled together like a chalk painting in the rain.

Before he could ask about the butterfly Another warlord prince came into the room. He was wearing a white silk shirt that was half way unbuttoned, A pair of black trousers and his matching jacket was thrown across his shoulder. Even though they had never met during the years where it could have mattered he knew who the young man was, and it terrified him. "Daemon" came out in breathless whisper.

"Hello father." Two words and four pairs of eyes pinned him where they stood. Two filled with too much grief. "I'm not demondead, however we need to talk."

"SaDiablo?" Andulvar spoke first not really sure what else to say. In 1600 years they hadn't prepared for this. No that wasn't entirely true… he had prepared for the day Saetan would come face to face with his mirror but he… like everyone else… had thought that it would happen on a battlefield or when the man died… surely not this.

"If the three of you wouldn't mind-" Saetan started only to be cut off by "No I need to speak to all of you."

Mother night.

Daemon glided into the room and used craft to too softly shut the door behind him, then took a seat on the long couch. Resigned not to move or speak till the other's were seated.

Not budging from his spot and never taking his eyes off of the threat Andulvar hissed , "What is this about, puppy?"

"The three of you may want to sit down before I pull the floor out from beneath you."

At least Mephis had sense enough to sit. "Fine have it your way.' Daemon started then saw the globe on the desk. "IT was a beautiful illusion wasn't it?"

Saetan wheezed, "You made…."

"Of course not but I know who did."

"And how to find this person?" Prothvar grumbled.

A nod then, "And that brings me to what we need to talk about." He watch both eyriens twitch their wings. They were ready for a fight. "Witch made the illusion."

"Witch what witch?" thinking that it was still someone among the demondead Mephis muttered.

"No my dear brother not a witch but Witch."

Prothvar swayed. Andulvar sat down too quickly in a chair just as Saetan got all too quickly to his feet.

"If this is some kind of-"

"High Lord…" Daemon's voice boomed, "I came to ask for help in protecting her if you're not willing to help…" his lips curled into the slightest of smiles."Then I'll be happy to make sure you never lay eyes on her."

The two stared at each other. Both weighing the choices that they had to make. Saetan sat back down. "And what help do you require, Prince?"

'I need Andulvar and Mephis to come with me and for you and Prothvar to get the Hall ready for the lady. Lucivar is already there."

"How do you know are names?" was said at the same time as "Lucivar is where?"

Rubbing the space between his eyes he tried to answer, "Lucivar is held in a sleep web in your study at the hall. When you wake him remind him to take a shower." Then to the other three, "I'm a black widow how do you think?"

* * *

**This chapter includes excerpts from the Daughter of the Blood. R&R always welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

"Is there a reason that you want Andulvar and Mephis to go with you and not me?" It was a valid question so why did he have too many sets of eyes on him?

"It will help if Lucivar has another Eyrian around till I get back. Besides with no offence … he shouldn't see you as much of a threat as he would your grandfather or our brother." Then to his two helper's… "We need to go."

"Alright puppy, and on the way there you can tell us exactly how much you know about the family."

"We'll have time to play snip and snarl later. Right now-"

"Play what?" Mephis managed to say.

"-Never mind." And Daemon glided out of the room.

"Andulvar, I expect my son to return in the same condition that he's leaving here." Now that Daemon was here and safe he was NOT going to let harm come to him. Even if that meant destroying the entire realm to do it.

"Prince SaDiablo, I'll do my best. But to tell you the truth That one scares the shit out of me."

"Well he is my son."

"No more than that… I just put my finger on it."

"Uncle we should go before he leaves without telling us where."

* * *

Daemon hadn't gotten very far. If not for the want to "look" around he would have been at the gate by now… But the flora that feed on blood drew him in… "Wonder if these could grow outside of Hell" He thought out loud.

"We're not going to find that out puppy. Or at least not today." Or any day if he could help it. Furthermore why would he want to grow them …. No he really didn't want to know.

"They may come in handy if they could be grown in the other realms, but that is a topic for another day. I need both of you to go to Chaillot. There is a priestess there that you need to meet… And Uncle whatever you need to settle with her do it before I get there."

Uncle… Ah hell… But at least he wasn't threatening to slaughter them. Or was he? "When will you be there?"

"By nightfall. These kind of games are better left to the dark." His eyes had that far away look to them. Either he was turning down a dark road or … may the darkness help them… about to step fully into the Twisted Kingdom.

Daemon watched as the two Warlord Princes stepped through the gate. He waited for enough time to pass before sniffing out the candles and lighting them in a different way. Placing a timing spell on them he stepped through and hoped with all his might that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

**Askavi**

Marian had once told him that the Keep was within normal flying distance from her parents eyrie. Though she never said exactly where the damn thing was. Asking any Eyrian would raise questions that he didn't have time for. Then again he didn't have time to go looking for her either.

He had enough gold marks on him to pay for information… No he had enough gold marks to keep a certain guard in this queen's court at the betting table for at least a few hours. Yes that would work better.

Ever so carefully he created a web around himself. At least no one here would recognize him and if they did … Ah well… he didn't need to let them live long enough to tell anyone about it.

Dorian was the dress maker here. Easy enough to find her in the business end of town. Easy enough to ask her where her eldest daughter was… A neat little web and she told him what he wanted to know. When it wore off she would only vaguely remember him coming in and having a conversation with her… Something about a bit of hearth craft nothing more.

If he had wings this would have been so much easier. Hell he should have had Lucivar come after all. But then again he hadn't decided on this part of the mission till he suited the flora in Hell. At least the mountain had steps carved into it… Still it was going to take him longer then he would like.

The eyrie looked look dirty. He remembered Lucivar's eyrie and how the stones almost glistened… This one… who would want to live here was beyond him.

He gave the door a hard knock and waited. He knew she was in there. Knew she was probably trying to figure out who would come to the door with only a "hearth witch" at home.

Very slowly the door opened. "Can I help you… Prince?" She tried to pick up on the depth of his jewels. Tried to recognize the face. Square jaw, Tussled black hair to long to be Eyrien and gold eyes. Nothing much to look at but … his scent lulled her.

"Lady Marian? May I take a moment of your time?" Daemon's voice came out a ruff whisper.

"My time? You're here to see me?" and if he thought he would invite him to her bed he was out of his mind.

Daemon stepped through the door and made sure no one else was home… Then he retracted the web allowing her to see him.

When she almost screamed he placed his hand over her mouth. "Marian, I swear I will not harm you. Do you understand?" she nodded once. Carefully Daemon took his hand away. "Do you know who I am?"

"P-prince S-sadi"

"Good. Now listen very carefully. Your life is in danger if you stay here but if you trust me I know a place that you can live and have the life that you want."

"Why should you care. You don't –"

"Know you. Oh witchling I know more then you could possibly understand." He pulled out a few gold marks and placed them in her hands. Then making sure he had her attention, "Go directly to the keep. Tell the Keep's Seneschal I told you to go to the Hall to see my father. Stay there till I return. It will be near morning when I do. Do you understand Marian?"

"Go to the Keep. Ask for the Seneschal and tell her you sent me to stay with you father at the Hall. Got it. But Prince the markers… what are they for."

"Darling you may not need them today but there may be things that you need. Now go pack your things. Anything that you can't carry I will."

He watched her bolt from the room. He didn't know if she would continue to be so docile but he knew she would leave here not that she had money to start another life with. Even if she didn't realize that that life would include a husband and a son. Hopefully Lucivar would be calm when she arrived if not… Hell… he wanted so much to be there the first time that they met…

* * *

**R&R always welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kealeer**

Saetan and Prothvar had waited only a quarter hour before heading to the Gate. From there both felt like they were walking onto an unknown battlefield with an unknown enemy. Not that Lucivar was an enemy… or at least not as far as Saetan was concerned… but whatever Daemon was up… hopefully the Hall and Kealeer would still be standing when this was all said and done.

He hadn't been here in a long time. Nearly 1600 years to be exact but here he was… nerves twitching and butterflies doing wonderful terrible things in his belly. His son… his youngest son… who happen to be an Eyrian warlord Prince … was in that damn house. And like it or not he would have to face the man that he only knew by tales spoken in the darkness.

Beale opened the door just as Saetan reached for the handle. "High Lord." The man greeted him as politely as he could.

"Beale." Saetan paused, " I believe that one of my son's is in residents?"

Wincing Beale pointed to his study, "Expect Helene to corner you on your son's appearance and the amount of filth that he brought in with him."

"I see. And you know why she didn't haul his ass to a shower before he entered the Hall?" Saetan said dryly.

"Your mirror was with him."

Was he cold? He wanted to ask then again he really didn't want to know. "Have Helene lay out some clothes that will fit him and put them in my suite. And Beale hire whoever she needs too.."

'Prince Sadi has already taken care of that, High Lord."

He already… he should be angry that the boy was stepping on his toes… but then again if time was really and truly running out then he could understand. Saying nothing more Saetan glided the best that he could to his study, Prothvar staying behind until needed.

* * *

Lucivar laid sprawled out on the long couch. Filth? Beale was too kind. His son looked like he hadn't had a bath in months of sleeping in mud and dirt. Which was probably true. And that did nothing for his temper.

Pulling a chair over to the couch he too quickly found the reason for his son being a sleep despite another male entering the room. Sleep web… He would have to have a talk about both warning him when he wishes that He, his father to break a web… as well as to why the damn web is there to start with. Shaking his head and hoping he wasn't in for a fight he broke the sleep web.

Lucivar knew someone was in the room before he opened his eyes… and was ready to dent his brother's head for placing the damn web around him… and would have if it was Daemon who was sitting across from him. "Who the Hell are you?" He growled as he sat up.

Saetan sat back and stapled his long black tinted nails, "Who do you think I am, Prince?"

Black tinted nails. Black jeweled ring and pendent. His scent too close to Daemon's yet different. His eyes widened for just a moment then he cursed. "Daemon's sire."

"Half right boyo." He waited till the hate left Lucivar's eyes, 'Both yours and Daemon's father. Fully registered at the Keep on the Day you were born."

And that made everything SOOO much better. "You registered us at the Keep Yet let us grow up as slaves!" Lucivar roared.

'If you have a problem with how you were raised or lack of take it up with your mother. She's the one that gave you to the Bitch and denied paternity, not me." He could feel his anger rising. Old wounds festering and ready to bleed. Wasn't sure if he could handle rejection from this son when the other accepted him.

Raining in his temper and sure that he could no longer assume things. "My mother?"

"You've met her I'm sure even if she didn't claim you." Rubbing the space between his eyes he stopped and sighed, " We can discuss this later. Right now there is other matter's to take care of."

"You spoke to Daemon?"

"Briefly. But I was referring to you getting cleaned up. Feed since I'm sure you haven't ate anything worth eating in far too long."

Grumbling Lucivar said, "Daemon made me ate soup when we got here."

"Uh… huh… As I said you haven't had anything proper to eat then your ass is going to bed."

He didn't see why everyone was making a fuss about how dirty he was… Hell It just rained last week… If it hadn't he really would have been covered in filth. "Any chance in a compromise?"

Saetan scratched his chin, "Since you did have something to eat I'll let you decide if you want to sleep before or after you eat."

Well damn that didn't leave him much room to negotiate. 'Daemon strongly suggested that help clean the _Hall_."

"Boyo the only thing you are cleaning is yourself… that is unless you want to deal with the Hearth witch that runs the Hall for me. But if you choose to do that then Alloy me time enough to go back from where I came from."

"Fine where is the damn shower." And the first person to enter that water closet with him was going to have a war blade taken to their throat.

* * *

Well hell this room was huge. Lucivar thought as he made his way to the bathroom. The queens in Terreille would kill to have a room this size. Actually anyone in that blasted realm would. The bathroom alone would have more room in it then the "Slave" barns did… and the shower… oh the shower… it would accommodate his wings at full length.

Carefully touching the dial to make sure that he wasn't seeing things… he nearly jumped when Saetan cooed, "I take it you haven't seen a shower before.'

"I've seen showers but not ones like this."

"Ah." Saetan took one step into the room and handed his son what he would need to wash with. "Clean clothes are on the bed.'

"You're going to have to have these washed?" not so much a question but confirmation.

"Prince, the only place those are going is to a fire. Even cleaned they would still reek of pain and anger." Seeing Lucivar about to say something he added, "Once you're settled in we'll buy you new clothes and anything else you may need."

Lucivar nodded once, "Are you planning on watching me shower?"

'No. However if you need help I'm sure I can find …" The anger was back in Lucivar's eyes , "… your cousin. I'm sure he wouldn't mind scraping some of the filth off your back."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary."

"No I suppose it won't." Saetan mumbled as he closed the door behind him. One day soon he would find out exactly what scares Lucivar had and what ones needed protected… and one day soon he would meet the bitch who had put them there… and how he would relish that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaillot

Andulvar stepped through he gray mist and into the gate of Beldon Mor. IOt felt different then the other gates… darker, heavier… and the scent … he knew that scent. With warrior instinct he began to look around…. Felling who was and was not in the stone building that housed the gate… He knew two things within a minute a priestess did not live here however a queen did… a black jeweled queen…

If this was Witch Daemon would have came with them instead of going somewhere else first.

Mephis glided up beside him. "The scent… it feels like…"

"Cassandra" Andulvar hissed.

A heartbeat latter and a woman stood in the doorway. "Who in the name of Hell gave you per… miss… ion…" Cassandra gasped then crooked out, "Andulvar?"

Centuries of believing that se were dead… Centuries… anger and discuss swelled up in him, "You look well for someone who should be a whisper."

Cassandra glared ignoring the hiss of temper, "That doesn't give you the right to…"

"Use your gate? Think again Witch."

"I say…'

"A gifted Black widow… more so than yourself… told me to get here." And that ended any argument that she could have made.

She shivered with fear. Not that either of these two males could harm her… but there was one who could. "S-saetan?"

Mephis smiled cruel and bitter, "No… My brother."

Before anyone could say anything else, both men stormed out o the stone building and took to ground. Damn puppy… if he knew who was waiting here he could have at least warned them.

* * *

Daemon looked up at the sky… Almost time to play this game… almost time to be in Jaenelle's arms… or her in his. Almost…

He blew out a breath. He had found Marian so at least she was safe… He had contacted his man of business and instructed him on what to do with his accounts. Which ones to close and where he wanted to invest the money…Dhemlan… he had never liked the city but soon… oh so soon… that territory would remember that it had a landlord, one that was not pleased. He just hoped his father was up for it… if not… well those bitch queens wouldn't last too long without his consent.

Looking up at the sky once more he took a deep breath, then on a black thread he called out. *Jaenelle*

Apprehension and confusion came back on the thread. Followed by, *Prince?*

He smiled now content that she heard him. Content that she wasn't a dream. *Stay where your at little Witch. I'll Explain when I get there.*

*Who are you* Midnight flowed back.

*A friend who knows Lorn.*

No anger. No apprehension just a matter of fact. *Then I will stay.* was all that was said before the link closed.

She was young he could tell by the flavor of the thread. The fact that given her age and the fact that he was on the other side of the blasted realm should have made him ponder how she had heard him let alone called back to him. The fact that she did call back to him made him giddy enough not to.

* * *

Nearly dusk and Daemon stepped through the gate in Dhemlan, Terreille and into Cassandra's alter. She was there waiting for him. He had been expecting that. What he didn't expect was, "You son of a whoring bitch. How dare you…"

Thunder rolled in warning. In a cold cruel voice he said, "Speak another word and I will make you into less than a whisper." Seeing he had her attention he snapped, "No one go through this gate unless with myself or Prince Yaslana or Prince SaDiablo, is that clear?" A nod was his only answer. "Good. Now where are…" He shook his head. Might as well go wake them up.

Daemon stood over the ground where both had hid themselves. His arms crossed and a look of annoyance on his face. He waited long enough for both men to fully wake up then snapped, "When I said settle things I thought one of you would realize that the gate would need to be sealed off from everyone else."

"Look puppy… If –"

"Shut up Memphis. It's done. Now do the two of you feel inclined to help some small children escape a place of horror?" Watching the hate build in their eye he touched lightly on both of their inner barriers and waited. Neither man opened themselves fully to him but did allow his to share the image of a stone building and the ruff location, "The children who are there need to be taken to Kealeer. A healer may be needed." He told them gently.

"Where are you going" Andulvar hissed.

"To see the Lady." He looked up into the sky that was already turning dark and cursed, "I'm already late." Then he was gone.

"He's your brother… So do you know what's wrong with him?"

'He may be my brother by blood but that does not mean that I know what the Hell he is thinking."  
"Yeah that's what I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Kealeer

Lucivar stretched out in the large bed. A soft mattress and cool sheets were under him and nothing but air caressed his skin. If this had been Terreille he wouldn't have dreamed to lay like this… not with his wings stretched out to dry… not with nothing on but his skin… and not without a shield. But this wasn't Terreille and for that he was thank full.

His eyes just started to shut when he heard the door open. Pretending to be a sleep would only leave him prey to whoever was in the room… Waking fully up have him kicked off the bed at the very least. Slowly he tried to sense who was in the room… A dark spicy sent… male and much darker then himself… "Father?"

Saetan pulled a sheet over his son. Like it or not he was not laying there without being covered… at the very least it would keep the servants from getting an eye full… at the worst it may stop a bloodletting. "Before you go to sleep…. Did your brother tell you anything useful?"

Yawning Lucivar spoke, "He saw something in a web. Not that he said it outright but I have the impression not to ask till he returns."

"In that case forget I asked." Saetan stroked his son's hair so thankful to have this time with him and then kissed his temple. "Sleep well Lucivar."

* * *

The Keep

Marian stood outside the looming building. Prince Sadi had said that she would be safe here. He said that the one who runs the Keep would know where to take her… Still it didn't make this any easier.

Pulling every ounce or courage that she had she took the finale steps up to the door… The almost jumped when a man that had nearly transparent skin and coal for eye opened it for her. Regaining her composer she began to speak, "Prince Sadi said that if I came here someone would take me to his father?"

"Come my dear, and we'll see if Prince SaDiablo is feeling indulgent at the moment."

She just nodded and followed. The next think she was fully aware of was standing outside a tall stone building that could house an entire village and still have room. If the Keep didn't completely unnerve her then neither would this. Taking a deep breath she marched up to the door and knocked.

* * *

Chaillot

The manor house was dark but there were lights on in the nursery wing. She was waiting for him. His heart pounded with anticipation and his stomach… oh the butterflies were doing terribly wonderful things to him. Swallowing hard he made sure no one whould know that he was there. Made sure that the bitch Queen and her family wouldn't dare stop him when he slipped into the house.

Too quickly he made his way up to the nursery wing and found the one person he was looking for. He didn't bother to open the door but rather slipped through the wood and came face to face with Jaenelle.

He sapphire eyes pinned him where he stood. And too much like his "dream" she had made a decision about him… he just hoped that it was one that he could live with. Then he saw her best game smile starting to bloom… Took in her sausage curls that looked ridiculous on her. Returning the smile he said, "Hello sweetheart."

"Prince?"

Daemon knelt down before her… "Lady I give you my word as a Warlord Price to a Queen… I mean you no harm."

'I know." She said just above a whisper.

"My I show you something?" he waited till she nodded then with care he touched lightly on her outer most barrier and the images started. Her creating the butterfly for the children in Hell. Her in Briarwood. Marjane, Myrol, Rebecca, Dannie and Rose. All of the friend the she made there dead. The Unicorns… slaughtered… Morton killed during the first attack with poisoned arrows, Karla Poisoned leaving her only part of who she was or should be… All her friends in Hell gone in order to save the Blood in al the realms.

She pulled back and in an angry snarl… using her midnight voice growled, "Why are you showing me this, Prince?"

No lies, No emotion, just simply, "To change it so that those who might lose their lives won't."

Witch studied him for too long before saying, "What do you need me to do?"

"Your friends in this realm are already safe; however you and your sister are not." The anger hadn't left her eyes yet but she nodded for him to continue, "I know a place where you both will be safe."

"Alexandra will never let us go."

"Darling, I'm not going to give her a choice."

"You won't kill her." Not a question. A command.

"You have my word."

* * *

R&R always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

Kealeer

Marian stepped up to the huge black wood door and using the knocker announced that she was at the door. Then she waited. A heartbeat. Then two and the door creaked open. A red jeweled Warlord stood in the doorway gazing at her. _Who would want a red jeweled Warlord as a butler?_ She thought it but made no mention of it. "Prince Sadi sent me here to await his return." She swallowed hoping that she had the right _house_.

Beale smiled warmly, "Follow me, Lady?" Asking for her name so that he could announce her properly.

"Marian."

With a nod he led her into the formal waiting room. "I'll let the High Lord know that you are here."

"Thank you."

Ask he left she took in the room. The furniture was old but in good shape if you got past the dust. And the window… _when was the last time someone cleaned them?_ And the floors and walls… She let out a soft sigh. Prince Sadi said that she would be safe here, and if he wanted a damn housekeeper then he should have said _something_.

"Hello darling. Beale said that my son sent you here?"

Marian turned around too quickly and noted her error when she looked into those golden eyes. _Damn_. "Prince Sadi said that I would be safe here until his return."

"I see. And did he say anything useful?" The amusement lit up his eyes but the words were spoken lightly.

"N-no sir."

"In that case let's find you a guest room. The staff will be here tomorrow to start putting the Hall back in order… but for tonight…"

"I can take of the room you give me for the night… High Lord." She had heard that name somewhere before but she couldn't remember where.

"Very well. But only your room. You are a guest."

"I can-"

"No."

"-help." And that firm "No" told her enough of what would and would not be tolerated from a nobody hearth witch.

Eying her Saetan added, 'You are a guest of my son's and suspect if he wanted to do more than just be here he would have said something along those lines."

"Being a hearth witch he could have-"

"Not likely." Saetan shook his head, "He told his brother to clean this place up."

"He told… His… _BROTHER_?"

"Darling my son has been barking orders since this morning… or at least from what I'm aware of anyways."

"Do people usually follow his orders?" Just because he was a Warlord Prince didn't mean that his Family would listen unless they had to.

Saetan paced a hand on her shoulder, "Darling, I'm not going to question those orders until I get some answers. As it is right now… I don't expect him back till late…" _If he comes back…_ he didn't know when that thought crept into his thought but it did.

"In that case if someone could show me the room and I can settle in for the night."

"Yes my dear, I do think that would be for the best."

* * *

Chaillot, Briarwood

The screams of the children could be heard from the edge of the property. The smell of fear, grief and death lingered in the air. All of which only honed both of the Warlord Prince's tempers.

Mephis Growled, "Should any of the 'adults' be kept alive?"

With a snort Andulvar replied, "If it was up to me… No."

Nodding in agreement Mephis called out on spear thread, *Daemon*

Almost knowing what they wanted he hissed, *Dr. Carvay needs to be among the living.* he paused and the *If you find men named Kartane or Greer… leave enough for the High Lord to play with… Only the head would due. And Prince, make it messy. We wouldn't want anyone to know that trained warriors were there.* then the link snapped shut.

Well that answered that question. Quickly relaying the information they began their hunt.

* * *

Chaillot, The Queens manor

Daemon took a quick glance around nursery. Anything that held strong scents of either Jaenelle or her sister vanished. Two small beds, Clothes, toys, books… all hidden away where he could call them in later. Wilhelmina's eyes widened in fear as she watched him.

"Darlings is there anything else you need from this place?"

"No" was said as the same time Jaenelle said, "Dark Dancer."

"Go find him and take him…" _Where_ "To the garden. And Jaenelle Air walk."

Her eyes lit up, "You know how to air walk?"

"Yes darling, Now go." He waited till both girls bolted down the hallway and out of sight. "Well Alexandra I couldn't stop you before but I'll be damned if I let you hurt her now."

* * *

He leaned in the door frame clocked in a strong sight shield. She was busy writing something on a bit of parchment. Going over to her and reading over her shoulder, "A bill of sale for a pleasure slave." Bile rose in his throat. He should kill her now and save the poor man's life… He had promised his queen he would not Kill her… Making her unable to enjoy a man… well that would be just as good… so would the pain she would feel every time any male that she "owned" was in pain.

That figured out… the compulsion spell wrapped around her. She wrote out a very official document… one that turned both of her granddaughters over to the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan, Kealeer. The phrase all parental rights given, as well as given to a man who knows difficult children made it look more like it was from her instead of a spell.

Daemon grinned. She would remember writing the document. She would remember the wording… and she would remember not wanting either of those children.

Jaenelle's mother may grieve the loss of her daughter but not enough to challenge the Queen.

* * *

Daemon found the girls and two horse hiding in the garden. A mare and a stallion. Both Blood. He was not going to ask… H e was not, "I thought?"

"They will have a strong colt?" Witch relied coolly.

'In that case. Lady do you and your mate know the way to the gate?"

*We do.*

"Then please go there as fast as you can run. We'll be there shortly."

* * *

**R&R always welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

Chaillot, Briarwood

He should have taken the ladies right to the gate. Should have set them with the damn horses. Too late now.

Nearly 20 young girls were huddled together at the edge of the property near the drive. 20 girls all wide eyed and beyond scared. And at least half of them needing healing for one thing or another. He was not going to find out exactly what needed healed, at least not until they were back into Kealeer and tucked into the Hall.

Not seeing his demon dead brother or uncle he sighed as dark curses ran though his mind. "Jaenelle will you sat with your friends till I return?"

"Of course Prince."

He would need to get her to stop calling him that for simple conversation. Yet he understood why she did. He was older and male. She was young and wanted to be polite. Screw polite. "Daemon not prince. Unless we are discussing court business or you're annoyed with me." He left her with her mouth hung open as he glided toward the stone building.

Sounds of men dying vibrated through the halls. Screams as they were tore apart shook the windows. Oh the blood was already running. In some hallways it looked like a river with pieces of flesh poking up in well placed areas just to catch an eye. In other places the rooms were left untouched. Very effective for when he decided to invite some of the parents to this little place of horror.

Sending out physic probes he found both of the men that he was looking for… and smiled. They had found the three men that he wanted alive. Found the son of the bitch that turned Terreille into a nightmare. For the man who found pleasure from raping young girls. And found the ass that ran this place that said that he was a doctor.

Gliding through the halls and making sure that he was just a breath away from the actual floor Daemon found his brother first. In a swan song coo he said, "I do think that the High Lord would love to 'talk' to these two, don't you Prince?"

Mephis barely glanced over his shoulder. If it hadn't been for the cold that was coming up from behind him he would have thought that his father had come. The voice and words had made him think but it was the cold that he hadn't turned to face the man. In a growl he spoke, "They should be slaughtered for what they have done."

Coming further in to the room Daemon placed his right hand on his brother's shoulder just enough to bit. Just enough to remind him about what laid beneath his long tinted nail. "I don't think father would mind if he only has the head to play with, do you?"

He didn't know this brother. Din't know why Daemon had that purr in his voice. And sure as hell didn't like it. But the man had a point, the High Lord wouldn't need more than the head. Before he could say anything the men's bodies exploded. Rib cages snapped, entrails wrapped around bones, the heart hung in the air before splattering the wall… and his shield… Everything else was smaller then the size of a grain of rice… everything except the heads.

Swallowing hard, Mephis just looked at his brother in awe. If he was still able to he would have paled. Then took in what he was seeing. Daemon looked scared. The fact that he was barely breathing… barely moving… "What…"

"Sweetheart I thought you were going to stay with your friends?"

Midnight flowed in her words, "They deserve what I just did, Prince."

Oh he had no doubt about that. * Mephis say nothing* "Darling we were handling-"

"You would have let them live!"

"-it" stunned by those words he very calmly said, "Only their head, Lady" Now he turned to face her… just in time to see her young face go from pissed to puzzled.

"Only…"

"Only their head." He said again trying to get her to understand with telling her too much.

"But?"

"The head that you so graciously left would have been going to the same place as it is now."

"And where is that" she had the look of a kitten ready to pounce on a bug… the look that said someone was going to be listening to blistering lecture soon.

"Hell."

"Don't be draft Daemon, Even demon dead need their bodies."

He wanted to curse… wanted to roar at her for going into Hell at her age… and knew all it would do would get him placed on the opposite side of the hall for the next decade or longer. No his father could deal with that bit of truth. Just going to visit the children of Hell… bah… who else was she visiting when she was there? "True but the High Lord only needs the head to extract the final payment."

She began to look at her shoes as she very quietly said, "Oh. In that case I had no reason to intrude in this?"

"It's my fault darling I should have explained to you what we were doing here." Sighing he said, "Would you mind taking Mephis outside. I think he needs a moment to… get his report together for the High Lord."

*What's the game puppy*

*If I ask her to leave she'll stay. Asking her to go with you for something important will get her out of here and where she should be.* seeing the tiny nod he added, *and ask her for help for the report, I think there are some things that the girls will know that will help our father before he does what is necessary.*

He waited till the two of them were out the building till he found his Uncle and the Doctor.

* * *

"You're not going to get away with this, you winged bastard."

"Oh I think I already have… _Doctor_."

Daemon could hear them talking. Could hear the venom in Andulvar's voice. Could hear the rage that was barely contained. And knew before long despite the need for this one to be kept alive… he would very much be dead. "Prince."

Andulvar turned with a snarl, 'Explain why this…" He pointed his war blade at the doctor's throat, "… needs to be kept alive."

Looking around the room Daemon saw the mutilated body of some young girl. Blond hair and thin. _So much blood. Words lie, blood doesn't._ A memory from the vision. Jaenelle in another six years, her body violated. So much blood. Ice, cold and deadly ran threw his veins. This one needed to be alive. Had to be alive if he didn't want anyone looking for the girls. That was the only reason he leashed his temper.

Doctor Carvay jerked and the look in his eyes told too well that he may be in his flesh but no longer had control of it.

"Prince Sadi?" Worried now that he was alone with something more dangerous then the High Lord, Andulvar slowly put his bloodied war blade away.

"Just because we are leaving him alive doesn't mean he'll stay that way long." Daemon hissed. Then dragged the good doctor to his office where all the files one the girls were kept. 'Take all the files, Prince. I'm sure the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan will love to know what his new charges were treated for… and how." Turning his attention back to the doctor, he pulled out parchment with the schools seal on it and set it in front of him.

After several long minutes forty letters were written. Twenty to the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan, giving him full rights to the girls, since all were now orphaned and unwanted by any in Terreille. Or at least none that wanted to knowledge that they wanted the girls for more than fonder. And the other twenty… letters to the parents telling how the girls were either died or ran off without knowledge on how either had happened. The saying, "Your daughter was a very troubled young lady," Was added to each. Assuring that no one would be looking for them.

A moment later Dr. Carvay fell to the floor with a loud thud.

'You're just going to leave him here?"

"For now." Daemon turned heading for the door. He didn't owe his uncle an explanation but he told him, "Ina few days the doctor will wake to the smell of rot. By then the blood will be already dried and the letters will already be with the parents. Questions will need to be answered and since he'll be the only one living…"

"Everyone will assume he killed everyone else."

"Mmm… that and the web that will trigger will show him doing just that. Among other things." Daemon glanced out the window. "Dawn will be here shortly."

He would need to talk to Saetan soon about this son… Would need to talk to him about this bit of craft… but right now the boy was right. "Then shall we go?"

* * *

Mephis was sitting in the grass at the end of the drive with all the young girls huddled around him. Telling him things that he would have rather not heard. The bastards were dead. Most not even a whisper in the dark now… even that didn't comfort him. But the little blond with the sapphire eyes and sausage curls did.

His queen. The one that he waited a life time for. She had finally come.

* * *

**R&R always welcome**


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you ready to go, or do you want to wait till night fall?"

Mephis looked up from his piece of parchment that he had been righting on. Go? Part of him wanted to be far away from here. But the other part… the more sensible part… didn't want to be anywhere near the High Lord when he read this report or was handed the basket of trouble that went with it. "Leaving sounds wonderful." He replied dryly.

Daemon picked Jaenelle up intent on carrying her. She could walk he knew that but he needed to hold her… needed to feel her in his arms if for nothing else then to remind himself that she was real. "Darling I know you can walk…" He started to say then she laid her head on his shoulder content to rest. Even if he didn't know better … he knew enough then to wake her.

Softly he touched the minds of his companions, *Cassandra's alter straight to the hall. Don't stop for any reason.*

*Understood.*

* * *

It took too long to get to the alter with all of the young exhausted girls. Even carrying them with craft… it took too long. Dawn was nearly there and they still needed to get to the Hall. Still needed to show the High Lord what he needed to see before he retired for the day. The sun would drain his demon dead family but wouldn't kill them.

Stopping suddenly just inside of Cassandra's alter Daemon yelled, "Cassandra!"

She came out suddenly from the direction of the kitchen, "Mother night, what are …"

"I need to small glasses now."

Not thinking twice even though she should have, Cassandra rushed into the kitchen and found two raven claw glasses. If Daemon didn't like it she didn't care… the only other "glasses" she had were for ceremony and she was not going to hand over those. "Here." She held out her hand and the glasses.

Rolling his eyes he took the glasses, "These will do, but the ones that you carry with you would have been better." Not taking his eyes off her, he called in a small knife. He didn't remember carrying the knife yet it was there right where he needed it to be. Mother night he was tired if he couldn't remember something simple like that. Shaking off the thought he ran the blade over his wrist and put two finger full worth of blood into each glass along with as much black power that he could squeeze into it.

"Daemon, I don't think…"

"Freely given, Prince SaDiablo. Now drink. We don't have much time."

Both Andulvar and Mephis took a glass and swallowed, A moment later cursed. "Mother night, Puppy what are you trying to do kill us?"

"undiluted Black, figured it would be enough to get you back to the Hall." Not delaying any longer He wrapped the girls in a bit of craft and had them following behind him. It would have been better to wait for his brother and uncle but he figured that they needed a minute to get their thoughts together.

* * *

"What is wrong with him?"

"Uncle I wish that I knew, but I don't think he's completely sane."

"Yeah I got that much when he poured liquid fire down our throats."

"Come on will be at the hall shortly then someone there can handle him."

* * *

Terreille, Hayll

Hekatah paced the confines of her alter. She needed to find a replacement for That bitch queen. She needed t find one that wouldn't turn squeamish when she found out that Sadi was rouge. She needed… Yes that might just work… the little bitch queen that she met a few years ago… the one that got off hearing the men she bedded screaming from pain. Yes that might just work. And maybe with a new set of eye they would be able to take control of the shadow realm as well.

* * *

Kealeer, The Hall

The sun was higher here but not completely over the mountains… yet…

Both Mephis and Andulvar mostly stumbled into the Hall While Daemon more or less dragged the children into the entrance…. At least the horses has sense enough to help where they could.

"Mother Night where have … you… been?" Saetan stepped in to hall expected to yell at someone and was greeted with twenty two young girls just starting to wake… One with Sapphire eyes clinging on to Daemon yet pinning him where he stood.

Ready to drop with exhaustion Daemon said dryly, "Would you like a report now or can it wait till we are all rested?"

HE could order a report since he clearly needed to hear it, but knew he would hear something closer to the truth if he waited. Screw waiting he had children… a lot of children… in his home and no sign of a single parent. "Now. I want your report now."

Daemon sighed, "Yeah I thought you would." Gently he sat Jaenelle down on her feet. "Darling would mind taking your friends and finding something to eat?"

She shrugged, Is there some place…"

Daemon knelt down in front of her and pointed down the hall. Everything that she needed to know… every name that she would need… everything that he knew about the Hall… was told just to her and just in a way that she would understand. Watching her and her friends disappear in the direction of the elusive meal, He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Would you mind having Lucivar join us."

Saetan didn't ask why he didn't wake his brother up himself… didn't ask where the girls were heading… Just reached out to his other son and waited for the explosion.

Both Andulvar and Mephis were seated in chairs while Daemon was sprawled out on the couch. He didn't care who told him to move, he was going to give his report right from here then he was going to sleep for the rest of the day.

"The one day I decide to sleep and you wake me… Why?" Lucivar roared as he stormed into the study.

"Because our father wanted a report now instead of later. He pillowed his arms under his head and yawed, "And I don't want to give this report twice."

"Mother night, Bastard, when was the last time you slept?" Seeing the dull sleepy look he added, "Forget that I asked." Then sat down near Daemon's legs and started a soft massage.

The dark wood door slammed with thunder vibrating the walls, "Now what in the name of Hell is going on?" The High Lord roared.

"Uncle the files, if you would." Seeing the six neatly stacked rows of parchment Daemon continued, "Letters from Terreille giving the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan full rights to all of the girls except Jaenelle and her sister." Calling in the last two pieces of parchment he floated them over to the High Lord, "And these naming you the legal parent of both Jaenelle and her sister."

"What?" Saetan stumbled into a chair, "Why…w-would…" The rest was to mumbled to understand.

He could tell them and know they wouldn't understand or he could show them. Very carefully he touched each of their minds and waited. A moment later a mixture of hot and cold filled the air. He had showed Lucivar some of his vision now he showed him everything…. Everything except of the lovely woman that was yet to be made known to him.

"Namesake even the most gifted black widow…"

"I think a little golden spider or a whole territory of them gave me that vision."

"Spiders? Daemon…" Saetan spoke very carefully not sure what would happen if he didn't, "What spiders?"

"Arachna's ." He yawned again, "They're the only ones that I know of that could have showed me this." Well that wasn't exactly true but he didn't think Jaenelle had enough experience yet to do that just yet…

"Arachnas?" Saetan whizzed.

"Dream weavers. Black widows. Very gifted."

"Alright, Enough. Saetan squeezed his eyes shut. His head was threating to split open. "Any idea on what the girls should be doing while I go over these …" Pieces of shit… "…Papers."

"They need to know what to do with their knees."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucivar glared at the back of Daemon's head.

"They need to know what to do with weapons but for right now tech them what to do with their knee… Prick it's important."

"Fine I'll teach them what to do with their damn knees." Lucivar grumbled.

"And tell Jaenelle to write to her friends and let them know that she's here."

"That's important to?"

Daemon nuzzled his head into his arms, "Mmmm."

Saetan pointed to the door. A silent command to leave his boy to rest.

"Father?"

"Namesake?"

"Find Tersa and Manny. They should be here for this."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**R&R always welcome... I may rewrite this chapter later I'll have to see.**


	14. Chapter 14

Lucivar waited in the hall till the High Lord shut the door behind him… a black lock and shield fell around the room. "Problem?"

"I think your brother would do good with some sleep… unless you have a better suggestion?"

Putting his pain in the ass brother under a stream of cold water came to mind… as well did the fall out form that action. "I think he would sleep better in a bed."

"Then I suggest you go buy him one or rummage through the attic." Seeing the wariness in Lucivar's eye had him regretting that commit. "I'm sorry Lucivar you don't deserve my anger."

"You're right I don't. but all things considered I understand." Lucivar took a deep breath in, "So what are you going to do with your new charges?"

"I don't know… I really don't know." Leaning up against the door to the study he asked for the one thing that he needed right now, "Would you mind keeping an eye on the darlings till evening meal?"

"I'll take them up to the attic and see if anything up there interests them… at least for the day."

"Tomorrow I'll send Mephis with you to Amdarh along with Daemon and the girls."

"Amdarh?"

"The capital of Dhemlan. Lots of shops to find things to interest young girls and for you to get some clothing that fit."

"You gave me this outfit to wear."

"And it looked better on your uncle.' He raised his hand to silent the argument that was starting. "I'm going to my suite to look over this basket of trouble that your brother's handed me."

"In all fairness I don't think one of them had a choice in the matter."

Blandly Saetan said, "No, I presume he didn't." HE paused then added , "What do you know about the golden spiders?"

"High Lord, Until yesterday I didn't even know that the Shadow Real really existed."

BOOM!

"What the Hell?"

Children surprised squeals and dome one saying, "Damn. Damn and double damn." Got both of them moving.

* * *

Opening the door to the formal dining room Saetan sucked in a breath. Everything was covered in colored dust. Nothing broke. Nothing out of place except for, "Where is the buffet table?"

Jaenelle bounced over to him. Pink, blue and purple dust covered her from head to toe. "Hello Papa. It is alright if I call you that isn't it? Daemon said I could."

He had caughter her scent when Daemon had brought her in. Had seen the caverns in those eyes when she pinned him with a stare… and now… yes this was the daughter that he had spent a lifetime searching for. "Yes darling it is more than alright for you to call me that" Seeing her eyes light up he continued, "Now would like to tell me what happened while you were eating?"

Suddenly her brightly colored shoe needed her attention.

"Witch-child?"

"Well, we were done eating."

Folding his arms and looking very calm he waited, when she didn't say anything else he did, "That's all well and good, but what happen that you're all covered in brightly colored dust?"

One of the spoke girls spoke up, "It was an illusion. Just a bit of fun."

He didn't know her name but he could see the tears swelling up in her eyes and her lip starting too quiver. "Alright. Since you all need a bit of fun I will say this… We will find a room or wing that you can have fun in. A room to practice spells and such. However, the dining hall is not for spells that are not profected yet."

Little arms were wrapped around him a breath later. It wasn't until all of the girls were more or less hugging him that he caught the scent of caste. 6 priestess, 4 healers, 3 witches and 7 Queens. Plus Jaenelle who was tri-gifted and her sister who was just a witch. "Alright , alright that's enough ladies."

"You don't…"

"I have work that needs done and it's almost time for me to retire. That said, Prince Yaslana is going to take you around the Hall and into the Attics so you have something to ware for at least today. Then in the morning he and his brother's are going to take you shopping."

"Shopping?" Jaenelle said in a tone that sounded like a student learning a new word. And may the Darkness be merciful because that one word terrified the tow dark jeweled warlord princes.

* * *

The attic

Lucivar moaned softly. Logically he knew the size of the attic would be the same size as the Hall. The fact that it was stuffed with trucks, furniture and an odd assortment of things that he couldn't guess what they were for, it made him want to weep. At least the girls were having fun.

Happy squeals. Murmuring. And girls tearing though trunks holding this up and making suggestions to others about one thing or another. If this was going to be an event just going threw an attic he could only imagine what shopping was going to bring.

Well at least he wouldn't be alone on that trip.

* * *

Terreille

Hekatah found the blasted girl. She was a district queen. Someone worthy to become her new partner.

A male begging for mercy led her to the room where the queen was wating her entertainment.

"Who the Hell are you?' the woman hissed.

"Hekatah SaDiablo. The high Priestess."

"Oh…" her eyes lit with a terrifying kind of glitter, "In that case darling would you like to watch?"

"I'm afraid we have some things to discuss and the entertainment will have to wait."

She pouted out her lip, "Oh fine." Then to her guards, "Take that back to his cell, we'll play with him in a bit."

Slowly walking to the room where she did her business she asked, "Now what kind of business does the High Priestess require from my court?"

"Dorothea SaDiablo named you her heir before she was hurried to the darkness."


	15. Chapter 15

Terreille, Hayll

She stood off to the side near the back. She could still the stage where the "new" queen was standing. She knew of her… had seen what she would do in her tangled web… And knew regardless of what she said… this bitch would destroy her boys.

Kill this one and one worse would spout up. The dream was coming but not here yet. Or then again maybe she was here… but not… in any case this bitch could not get her hands on her boys.

She needed help. They needed help. A prayer to the darkness and she vanished threw the sea of bodies that had came to listen to the new Queen.

* * *

Kealeer, The Hall

Beale quickly opened the door… A door that had a knock that was both frantic and polite. He knew her face though it had been nearly 1600 years since he had seen it. "Lady?"

"The High Lord, I need to See the High Lord."

It was nearly mid day and the High Lord should be resting now. "The High Lord is retired for the…"

Her eyes cleared just for a minute showing the woman that she should have been, "Damn you to the bowls of Hell. I need to see the High ."

Nodding slightly he ever so softly reached out to the dark mind that should have been resting.

What in the Hell could the man want that couldn't wait till late tonight,*Beale?*

*Lady Tersa is here.*

Saetan flung his legs out from under the sheet. Tersa was here? Well that solved the problem of finding her, but the fact that she was here worried him.

Quickly dressing and stuffing his feet into house shoes he made his way to the entrance where Tersa was pacing all too franticly, "Darling?"

"My boys. You have to save my boys." She wailed.

Whatever she saw, whatever she knew her boys were in trouble… and he was expected to protect them in a way that he hadn't been during the years when it should have mattered. "Tersa, what do I have to save your boys from?" He asked too quietly.

"The New bitch queen. She'll… she'll…" Tersa looked into his eyes and saw the truth, "… where are my boys Saetan?"

*Lucivar come down to the great hall.*

*And the girls?*

*Are having a wonderful time by now… you won't be missed.*

No he wouldn't… besides whatever was downstairs would be better then being stepped on and tripped over.

"Darling your boys are here."

Tersa glared at him not yet trusting, not yet believing. She couldn't not till…

Lucivar came down the main stairs and saw the woman that he had talked to a few times in the last 1600 years or so. She was thin, and her dress little more then rags and dirt. But it was expected for a witch that was broken. Yet her eyes beamed bright with a sheen of tears. "Hello darling."

"My boy... My winged boy." She whispered as she met him the rest of the way. Her hands pressed on either side of his face, "You are well?"

Lucivar almost laughed. That such a motherly thing to ask even if she wasn't his _mother_ . "Yes darling I'm well."

Her eyes focused on him… seeing through him…"No you're not but the floor will find soon enough."

Now he did laugh, "Yes I suppose it will sooner or later." At least after he figured out what game his brother was playing.

"My boy is here too?"

Saetan rubbed his hand over his face. He wanted sleep and knew he would not be getting it anytime soon. "He's resting darling, but he is well."

"Then the Queen can't find him?"

"No darling the bitches of Terreille can't find him." Saetan paused and High Lord crooned, "But tell me darling, What _queen_ has you fretting like this?"

"Papa? Do you know where…" Jaenelle came down the steps then seeing Tersa ran to meet the guess. She had seen her in the vision Daemon had shared with her and knew who this woman was, "Lady Tersa it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You have finally come."

For a moment sapphire eyes locked with gold and whatever was said between them was meant only for two black widows to know. Blue sapphire looked away first… her face looking more of a child who had been told a secret but her eyes… deep caverns held cold un-relenting rage. Suddenly she said, "Your fears are just Sister, But Terreille will have to make do for a short time longer."

Saying nothing Tersa nodded once then slipped down the hall to find her other boy… the boy of her blood.

"Lady, would you like to tell me what the two of you discussed?" Saetan glared at his daughter/ queen.

Witch arched her back and you could almost feel the none hair raising on her back, "Daemon can tell you since he told me the same thing…"

"I see… in that case forget that I intruded."

"It's ok papa, you only want me to be safe…" then in a flash she gave him her best game smile, "Where are my sister and I going to sleep. Some of them would like a nap."

He had counted enough beds up in the attic for a small village, 'We can bring down the beds from upstairs and place them in a room till morning when each of you can pick out something more to your liking." HE could feel the cold stare of his father and choose to ignore it. "Unless you want to wake your other two sons up so you can go to the shopping village now?"

"No I think your suggestion will be fine for today, Prince."

"In that case I'll take my little sister back to the others and find the elusive beds." And with that he guided Jaenelle back upstairs and away from the man that looked ready to explode.

* * *

Saetan slammed the door to his study startling the man who was a sleep on the couch… then looked death in the face. His boy was cold… much colder then he could ever dream of being without stepping into the Twisted Kingdom. He wanted to roar at this boy for hiding something from him… wanted to knock it out of him… and knew the breath he took, the man looking back at him wouldn't hesitate to rip him apart. "We need to talk, prince."

Daemon sat up and stapled his fingers. His black ring glowed ready to expel anything that he needed it to, "I'm listening." He cooed.

Two words and Saetan shivered, "What didn't you tell me when you gave your report?"

"You're the Warlord prince of Dhemlan?"

He was being bated, he knew it but didn't see a way out of this trap, "Kealeer, yes. But you already know that."

"Terreille."

"'Mother night Daemon I haven't…" haven't ruled but still ruled … "… held that position in 50,000 years."

"But you are still the Warlord prince of Dhemlan, are you not?"

"The territory had never replaced me if that's what you're asking."

"Then you need to take up the responsibility of the Title, High Lord."

"You want me too…"

"A base of operation in order to save Witch… Unless you want her to be less then what she is now." Not that Jaenelle wanted to rule… wanted all the power that she would wield when she made the offering… and not because she wouldn't love to have less power to do things that every other blood child could do… but he didn't want her to suffer for one day… and he was going to talk to Lorn very soon about a compromise.

"Turned in my resignation…"

"Funny how a little piece of paper can disappear from the Keep, High Lord."

"They would have one on file somewhere…"

"If not at the Keep the resignation isn't worth the paper it written on. Damn it Saetan have you gone to ground so long that you're ball have shriveled up?"

"This would mean war, Daemon. Thousands could die."

"No High Lord no thousands, hundreds of thousands will die if we don't act now. Thousands of innocents , Thousands of good witches who could stand up to the bitch priestess and any queen that she could find to rule the Hell that she created. And millions more if Witch needs to purge the land of taint… And I'm not talking about the ones that need purged but those who die and wars between landen and the blood who are left."

Saetan sagged into a seat, "You don't know…"

"Oh but I do, High Lord… Oh but I do." The Sadist strode out of the room leaving the Warlord prince of Dhemlan thinking about more than he ever wanted to.

* * *

R&R always welcome


	16. Chapter 16

The black wood door slammed behind him, stormy thunder echoed thought out the hall through the walls and the stone. He wanted to roar, wanted to give his rage a target and knew that he couldn't. Closing his eyes he tried to leash the ice that ran in his veins. Tried and couldn't.

"My boy"

The two words made him open his eyes and see the woman before him. "Hello mother."

Tersa's eyes cleared for just a moment before she whispered , "I don't know how to be a mother."

'Then be Tersa that has always been enough." His arms circled around her. She wasn't his queen but it was enough to start to smooth out the edges of his temper.

"Darling, I need to go to the Keep, would you mind keeping Lucivar company till I get back." Seeing confusion in her eyes he added, "I'm sure he would love to know anything that you can tell him. Especially if has to with black widow craft." And with that he glided past her expecting to leave and go to the Keep.

Almost reaching the door he heard, "You're leaving?"

Turning around Jaenelle was holding the frame for the door way that led into the formal sitting room, 'I was on my way to the Keep. You're welcome to join me." He shrugged telling her the meeting was unimportant.

"You're going to talk to Lorn." Not a question but confirmation.

'Yes darling. There is something that we need to work out."

Jaenelle shrugged, "I'l come. Draca always has spiced nutcakes for me."

He didn't think about asking how many times that she had been there. Didn't dream of asking how old she was the first time that she entered the Keep. And refused to ask anything that he might actually get an answer to.

* * *

The Keep, Kealeer

"Hello Draca.' Jaenelle smiled brightly.

"Lady."

"Daemon needs to see Lorn."

"I ssee. " Daemon could almost see the smile on her lips and was sure if she was human she would have. "why don't you follow me and Prince Ssadi can go sspeak hiss mind."

And that was his cue to leave. Slipping down the corridors he found the door that would take him to the dark thorn room. A ball of Witch light floated in front of him light the way down the stone stairs. The dark wood double doors opened just ahead if him. This time no lights welcomed him.

"Lorn?"

Slowly the light started to fill the room till the huge dragon head was fully in view. "Prince?"

He sounded annoyed. Wonderful just what he needed today. 'I have come to ask for advice from the dragon prince."

A snort of hot air then , "What kind of advice?"

"Dreams made flesh. I have come to ask about the dream and the web that hold it."

Several long minutes passed before Lorn tried to speak, "And what about the dream do you wissh to know?"

"When she has her birthright ceremony could you give her a special jewel that will allow her to do what is needed as well as what she desires?"

"And what doess the queen dessire?"

"She will need every bit of power that you can give her but can another jewel be made to allow her to do simple craft… the kind every other blood child can do?"

"And what jewelss do you think sshe will have, Prince."

Daemon took a deep breath, "Two jewels of every rank except the black. Then thirteen uncut black."

"You know much that you sshouldn't… How?"

He wasn't sure if that was anger or annoyance but he needed to end this conversation soon. "A vision told me much. It also showed me the jewel that could be created after the taint was gone."

"And how wass that jewel created?"

After several long minutes Daemon explained everything that he knew about the Twilights Dawn. After several more minutes Lorn agreed to help.

Taking his leave Daemon asked for one more thing, "Could the spiders add a drop of my blood to the web to give Jaenelle a longer life?"

"Assk the sspirderss."

Looking around the chamber he got the feeling that he just did.

* * *

Terreille, Hayll

'Claira you can't tell Slaves that either they bed you or be shaved. Word will get out."

She turned on the priestess, "This is my rule not that bitch that didn't know how to handle difficult males. Besides _priestess_ you don't have the jewels to stop me."

Hekatah sagged against the wall. She thought this queen could give her the control that she needed to finally rid herself of the High Lord… but all this woman wanted was … was… hell she didn't know what the woman wanted. She was crueler then Dorothea had ever dreamed of being. Cunning. Charming when she chose to be. And worst of all a black widow that wore the red. Oh Dorothea had trained her… praised her on her cruelty but would have never let her rule more then what she had already because she would bring war to the realm just not the one that was needed.

* * *

The Hall, Kealeer

Saetan sagged behind his desk. Something was pushing his son to a dangerous path… and he needed to know what.

Calling in his supplies of spider silk and a frame he began to weave his tangled web. Slowly he saw what was causing his son and Tersa to fret. _Mounds of bodies laid in fresh dirt. Blood rain pouring down. Witch blood spouting in more places than not. Somewhere in the distance children cried out in pain. Beyond that a queen stood covered in blood and smiling._

Another strand of spider silk added. _A queen dark and powerful standing against this darkness. Dark power more than her own protecting her giving her all that she needed. The bloodied Queen fell and flowers bloomed where bodies once laid. _

This was what his son knew and was preparing for. Something was needed to buy Jaenelle time till she was old enough to do what only she could do. And that something was Dhemlan.


	17. Chapter 17

Saetan slowly crept into the sitting room where Lucivar was talking … more or less… to Tersa. Tersa in exchanged was telling him something that didn't make sense to anyone that thought in straight lines. Still Lucivar seemed pleased. "Lucivar?"

Given the time of day the High Lord should be sleeping. Annoyed and letting the disapproval show in his voice he simply said , "Father."

Oh yes dealing with his offspring was going to be so much fun. One was going for trips in the Twisted Kingdom and the other… well being annoyed with his father was better than wanting to kill him… or so he thought. 'When you go to Amdarh I need you to keep Daemon and your sister busy for a few days."

"Keeping Jaenelle busy should be that hard but keeping Daemon… occupied… I want to know why you're sending me to handle him."

_Because I'm your father and I said so_… That would work if both of his boys were still ld enough to sit on his lap… that not being the case he tried, "Because there is something that I need to do…" So help me. "… and I don't want Daemon-"

"Interfering?" Lucivar finished Saetan's sentence for him.

"Yes."

Lucivar shook his head, "I'll do what I can but if Daemon get it in his mind to do something there is nothing that I can do to stop him."

Tersa looked up from her blocks and softly said, "Tell the boy that it's for the queen. He will understand."

"He will understand but he still might want to 'help''

"Then tell him It's mine to do Prince."

Lucivar looked blandly at the man in front of him… and pitied him… he had no idea who he was dealing with. Hell for that matter he himself didn't what he was dealing with at least when they were still in Terrielle he had some measure to judge by when dealing with the Sadist. "I'll tell him… Any Idea where he is?"

"You don't know where he is?" Saetan exploded.

"I don't make it a point to watch where my brother goes… more so when he's cold."

Tersa raised her hand to stop the argument that was forming, "The Keep"

*Prick?*

*Bastard?* annoyed worry came back on the thread.

*Meet me in Amdarh tonight. I'll be back late but we can start this 'shopping trip' in the morning.*

Knowing the direction of the Keep and the direction from where this thread was he knew where his brother was not, *Where are you?*

*I'm fine Prick. And don't come looking for me or I won't be the only one that will kick your ass. Is that clear?*

Well that told him a lot. *Then we'll see you tonight.* Daemon snapped the thread shut letting his brother know just how annoyed he was at moment.

Abruptly he said, * Mephis and I will be taking the Girls tonight to Amdarh."

"Says who?" Saetan glared at his son.

"Says your mirror."

* * *

Webs were attached everywhere, waiting to draw in prey. Some would offer a quick kill while others… well death would come eventually.

Stepping lightly he reached out his hand for the little blond hair queen who held his heart, "Darling do you know where the queen is?"

Jaenelle shrugged, "I've never been here prince."

Of course she hadn't, in his dream/ vision she had been twelve when she first came here for lessons in black widow craft. Finding the first golden spider that he could find he very politely asked, *May I please meet the territory Queen?*

*you know how to speak to us*

Daemon nodded once. Then could feel something crawling on his leg and another something on each arm. One spider could kill him, three… oh … he did not want to think about what three could do. With great effort he stood still till the little darlings were perched on his shoulder… all three were the size of Jaenelle's hand and all three waiting for the order to kill him.

*The queen will see now.*

He was terrified and Jaenelle looked amused. How wonderful for her. He though as they made their way through thick brush and dozens of eyes watching him. Noticed that for every spider that he crossed one look at the child next to him and all seemed to relax.

*You wished to see me* A huge spider bigger than his fist came out from under a dead tree.

* Lady I would like only a moment of your time if you would allow me?*

*I was excepting you Prince.* then to Jaenelle ** it is good to meet you sister*

*Oh I hope we didn't intrude, sister. Daemon said he needed to speak to you and said that it alright for me to come too.*

*You are always welcome here child. One of my children with teach you some things while the prince and I talk*

A moment later Jaenelle disappeared through the wood as did most of the spiders, leaving him alone with the queen.

*do you know why I came?*

*I do.*

*can it be done?* Hope filled him

* The dream is flesh but some strands have not found a home.*

* May I help shape those strands?*

An hour later both Daemon and Jaenelle were leaving by order of the queen. Oh Daemon had helped with the web… more so then he had wanted to… well maybe not more then he wanted to but more than the spider queen wanted him to. And now they were on their way to Glacia.

* * *

Glacia

Daemon landed lightly on the official landing web and was greeted by an armed guard. His queen showed up a moment later. "Oh Devon, it is good to run into you today."

The guard smiled, "Yes lady it is always a pleasure."

Jaenelle smiled brightly, "Prince Sadi has something to discuss with the queen if she is not too busy… And is Karla…"

Happy squeals were answer enough.

"Daemon I would like you meet…"

"Lady Karla, it is a pleasure." And a surprise. Her hair was as long as Jaenelle although not as blond as much as it was white. And her eyes didn't have that distrust that he had seen in the web. No she looked happy and didn't have the mouth yet due her caste.

"Prince Sadi." She bowed because it was expected then let a smile bloom, "Kiss, Kiss."

Hiding the smile that was forming he coughed out, "Ladies why don't you go find something to entertain yourself with for a bit." He paused then added "Perhaps work on a new spell?"

Karla's eyes widened, "A new spell, You worked out a new spell/' She was already leading her friend away.

"Prince do you have any idea what you just did."

Gliding past him Daemon answered, "No, nor do I want to."


	18. Chapter 18

Saetan sat in his study sipping yarbarah. He had sent a message to the book seller in both Halaway and Amdarh asking for every book on protocol that they had. Blood was going to be spilled soon… had to be spilled if he was going to buy his daughter time to be a child… Still it didn't make this any easier.

Nearly dark and cases of books came to the Hall. Moments later he was stepping through the gate that was next to the Hall and into her sister territory.

The priestess or assistant rather stepped into the altar room and fell to the floor a moment after she did. Her dress was too reveling, her sent… hell even rotted flesh smelled better. His dear ex-wife would want this gate back… and she could have it if she survived a conversation with the High Lord of Hell.

* * *

Daemon glided up to the queen's residence. The white wood door opened before he could reach the top step. To the butler he spoke, "Will you tell the Queen that Prince Sadi is requesting an audience?"

The black jewel was enough to know who this prince was or at least where he came from. "She's already waiting for you." The man turned and began to walk very stiffly to the woman's parlor.

_Think that I'm going to be uncomfortable in there? _He thought but followed . The Queen sat in an overstuffed chair facing the fire and her sister sat across from her half watching the door and half watching her sister.

Lucivar and he had played games like this in the past. The prey would be draw to the weaker or more muscular of the two and death blow would come from the other. He understood why Morton had been the way that he was.

"Ladies." He didn't take but one step into the room. Even though they were expecting him he was not falling for their rues.

"Prince Sadi." The Queen said her voice tart much like her daughter's. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Why are you here was what she was really saying.

"As a member of the hourglass I came to offer a warning and offer some advice."

Now she turned fully to him and saw the most breath taking man that she had ever laid eyes on… and knew just as quickly he would never be hers. "What kind of warning?"

"Your brother…" He begun… the bile already rising, "… is a vile man though I do think at the moment he hides it well."

"Hump… not well enough." The sister murmured.

"What do you know about my _brother_?"

It took nearly an hour to tell all that he was willing to tell then to offer, "If you're not willing to take care of the problem now I do have a suggestion."

"What suggestion, Prince?" The Queen hissed.

"If he is successful in eliminating you… not that the shield I braided into your jewels will allow that, mind you… But I want Karla and Morton sent to the Hall and I'll make sure she learns everything that she needs to become a good queen."

"Fine, but what do you get in exchange."

"A long life of splitting headaches and watching the Hall be redecorated every so often."

Now she laughed, "You've been around the girls when they are together then?"

"Only from what my vision gave me… It was enough of a warning."

BOOM!

The three of them jumped. Then Daemon sat down resigned not to find out what that was.

"Aren't you…" The sister started.

"Lady I do not want to know and if the darkness is kind I never will." The room filled with laughter.

* * *

When the laughter died He said good bye and found Jaenelle looking to hard at the mortar bowl and the charred ground, "Darling we have one more place to go before we head to Amdarh."

"Oh fine… I can work on the spell with Gabrielle later. Maybe she'll figure out why it didn't work." She murmured darkly.

He was not going to ask… He. Was. Not. "Darling what was it?"

Now she looked brightly at him and too sweetly said, "Nothing."

That terrified him. 'Then shall we go?"

* * *

Sceval

Jaenelle Looked mortified, "Daemon, I don't think…"

"I know about the unicorns Lady… And I need to see the queen."

"One day I would like to know why you needed to see the queens that you saw today."

"When you set up your court Lady I would be happy to tell you."

A colt less than a year old charged to them then stopped just inches away from Jaenelle, Ina happy breathless voice she said, "Kaetien!"

He had never met this unicorn before but something was …so… the horn… his horn was the horn of her… Mother night… "Prince Kaetien."

The young warlord prince pawed the ground. "No he is my friend… my…mate."

The red haze covered the young colts eyes.

"When she is old enough for one , prince. I'm more then happy just to be a friend…" Daemon hurried to tell him.

* you will not mate till she is ready to have a foal of her own.* not a question but a command.

"Of course I won't." The thought of being with Witch excited him the thought of being with a child… he swallowed hard to keep his stomach. "And I expect that You'll help me keep all other males away from her till then."

Jaenelle watched the exchange, "Do I have a say in this."

Daemon looked thoughtful then said, "I'll allow for those with furry faces to sleep in your bed… Only furry faces."

"I didn't know warlord princes were so bossy."

Now he smiled, "Darling, I haven't begun being bossy yet. But I expect your cousin has."

She paled. "We don't have to tell him who you are do we?"

"That I'm your friend a member of your court , of course we do. The position that I will hold… No one will know till you set up your court darling."

"Oh good. I really didn't want to explain this to grammy Teal."

"Prince will you be so kind to introduce me to the queen?"


	19. Chapter 19

Daemon's head hurt… Why couldn't the queen listen for one freaking minute. Yes he was an outsider but he was also a friend of Witch… Yes he was offering help… but because it would keep his Queen from grieving not because he wanted something… Why couldn't she just listen for one damn minute instead of saying " you are an outsider you have no business here."

Then again perhaps he should tell Jaenelle what he knew and why he wanted to help then she... The Queen… Witch… could deal with the stubborn female.

"Fine I'll leave." He finally had enough of trying to explain and nothing getting through to the Queen.

*The lady may stay.*

Like hell Jaenelle was staying here without him. Of course if he said that she would get mad at him and have three kinds of fits. "The lady has some place to be… staying any longer… today… would be unwise." He replied in a calmness that was just one breath away from killing her out right.

"Daemon? Kaetien wants to know if he can come too?" Jaenelle seemingly appeared with the young unicorn out of no where.

"The Prince is welcome to do as he pleases." Realizing that he snapped at her he added softly, "My apologies lady. If The Prince would like to come I'm sure the rest of the family would be honored to have him."

"You're not happy?"Jaenelle asked "Why?" Witch added.

'Just a misunderstanding between me and the Queen of this territory. Nothing to worry about sweetheart." That sounded convincing didn't it?

Witch narrowed her eyes, "Does this have to do with the dream?"

"Yes Lady… however perhaps The Lady didn't understand what I was asking?"

"And what were you asking Prince?"

Yes dealing with a younger version of Witch was so much better then dealing with the adult version… not…Taking a deep breath he tried to explain, "I offered to help build a pretention web into the pockets of power that lay in the ground. Safe havens if you will."

Now Jaenelle snorted , "Daemon, don't be draft. There are already strong spells there."

"But not webs that would kill a would be attacker."

Jaenelle paced a few steps then turned to face him… started to say something then stopped… taking up her pacing once more… after a few short minutes she said, "Black widow craft is usually paid for… Yes?"

"Unless it offered as a gift."

She nodded once, "And does this spell mean harm to those who live here?"

"No harm to any one that does not wish to harm the rightful inhabitants of the place." Meaning both unicorns and other woodland creatures.

"And is this for my safety as well?"

"Only from soul wound if harm should come to those that you love."

"In that case…" Jaenelle turned to the queen , "lady Starcloud, I think the offer should be considered. A Black widow wouldn't make this offer unless it would be needed at some time." Or at least that was what the spiders had told her.

*Very well, But not tonight.*

Daemon nodded slightly, "You can send word with Jaenelle the next time she comes to visit when it will reasonable for me to place the webs."

As they were getting ready to leave Jaenelle asked,' Are you planning on seeing any other queens today?"

"Darling the next time that I speak to any Queens it will be at the hall."

'I see. Then in that case lets go eat."

Daemon looked up at the sky… nearly dark now and it would be hours before they reached the townhouse. I don't suppose you know someplace to eat do you?"

"My cousins usually eat about now." She offered.

It would take hours to get there, "Darling that is a long way from here."

She took his hand and jumped the winds.

* * *

Mother night… Mother night… Mother night. Daemon kept thinking as they bounced from one tether line to another. He didn't know how this was possible… He knew how to ride the winds… Knew those physic pathways… This was not rinding anything. This was jumping on lines barely thicker then silk and one wrong move would leave him dead.

One finale jump and …

… they were standing in the middle of the woods. He could feel people watching him even if he didn't see anyone. Oh there was no doubt where they had landed… They were smack dab in the middle of the Dae al Mon territory and whoever was watching them was not pleased.

"Jaenelle?"

She tipped her head back and let out a strange, wild ululation. A moment later two others followed her. When the unnerving sound ended a boy just a few years older than Jaenelle stepped out of the wood… a small white haired female followed him.

"Prince Chaosti, Lady Gabrielle." Daemon tipped his head to each.

"Stuffy isn't he?" Gabrielle wrinkled her nose.

"Prince?" Chaosti raised an eye brow in question.

"This is my escort, Daemon." Jaenelle beamed.

Dismissed as an unimportant yet still important guess Chaosti said, "Grammy will have a fit if you don't join us for evening meal." Then to Daemon, "I guess that means you too since you are escorting my cousin." He paused then added in a low growl, "Why are you escorting my cousin?"

"She was recently adopted by the Warlord prince of Dhemlan. We agreed since none of us have been properly introduced to her friends or other family yet… that I would go with her today just to put a name with face's that I have only heard."

"You won't be coming back?" Gabrielle asked suspiciously.

"Only if I'm invited. However Jaenelle may come as she pleases."

That seemed to please all the children at least for a moment.

Then Jaenelle asked, "Tried to make a new spell. Karla doesn't know why it didn't work for me… It worked for her… But…"

"After our meal we will see what I can find out."

Daemon hung his head. Damn. He thought she had worked on something difficult and needed help… not something that was easy for other blood children and out of reach for herself. Damn.

"You know what she was working on?" Chaosti whispered?

"No, but…" he paused then asked, "Do you know who she is?"

"She is the queen that will make Kealeer whole. Do you?"

"I do. And because of that some things are out of reach for her."

"Not as far as you may thing. They only need to be taught differently."

"I never thought about it like that."

"Of course you haven't you're not a youth."

Daemon smiled, "No, I guess I'm not."


	20. Chapter 20

Terreille, Dhemlan

Dusk

This blightened city reeked. The fear and distress poured off everything. How could people live here and become sick? No choice that's how. And worse his children… HIS… children had grew up in this shit… Oh he had answer for that…

…Destroy this whole damn territory.

A small child not yet old enough to have his birthright jewels yet darted out in front of him. Of course the child couldn't see him… at least not with a black sight shield tightly wrapped around him… yet… the boy had stopped and was looking right at him.

The eyes reminded him of Daemon when he was that age… but there was immense fear there and none of the mischief that was in his son. And that was the problem now wasn't it? His fear was bringing out everything feral in himself and the boy just looking at him was pulling memories too close to the surface. If he wasn't careful he would fall into the madness and destroy this blasted place and force a war that none was prepared for.

Gliding past the boy he kept on going till he found a suitable place to hold a meeting. One like the realm has never seen.

* * *

The main floor of the inn was large enough to hold all the current Queens of this territory and still leave room for by standers to watch this exchange… not that he thought anyone would want to be in this room with the taint but one could never know.

Dropping the sight shield he stood in front of the check in desk, and watched amused the man came to terms that he had just appeared right before him. "Good evening, Lord…" The High Lord began leaving the space where a name should be.

"Harlem. Lord Harlem, Prince." The man too quietly replied, then remembered that this was his inn. "Would you like a room, Sir?"

Saetan took in everything. No patrons not even one for a drink. The dusty garb of the place… but more importantly no smell of taint. 'Yes. I will be needing one for at least a week."

"Of course." The man called in a book and opened it to the page where he had left off on. "Your name sir?"

"Prince S. D. SaDiablo."

The man paled then turned green, "The room if free... any room you like."

'That won't be necessary. Your standard fair is more than reasonable." He spoke putting a calming spell in his voice. Last thing he needed was for the man to die from fright.

"Y-yes sir." Harlem swallowed hard, "Five copper marks for each night."

"Mother night that's your standard fair?" Saetan roared, "You should have lines outside trying to rent a room."

He had jumped when the Prince had roared fearing his price was still too high but had relaxed as he explained the roar. "Not many need a room that doesn't offer a warm body in the bed." He said barely above a whisper.

With a smile The High Lord spoke, "Then let's see if I can't change the , minds of some of those people. Eh?"

"But – but the queen… she…"

"Does the queen here wear the black?"

The man bulked, "No Queen wears the black." Then he took in what he hadn't seen before… the Black jewel pendant. And with that he fell unconscious to the floor.

"Damn." With little more than a thought he moved the man to a chair and coxed him back to waking. "There you go." "That's right just breath."

"P-prince."

"Come now. Are you more scared of me or of the bitch queen?"

At the moment he was deathly afraid of the man before him. Yet if he wanted him dead he would be long before now. "The Queen."

"Very well. Then write a message to the queen and every queen in this territory, and tell them a Warlord Prince has came here and needed to speak to her and her escorts, privately."

'Yes sir." Invite the queens here? They would kill him. "And why would they come here to meet you?" He swallowed then hastily added, "For the post… what should I tell them?"

"Only that I am willing to help them with the more troublesome people of this place. And I will help the first queen to take me up on that offer… but only to this territory."

"You're going to kill… "

"You don't want to know that answer… not yet Lord. But I promise no one who helps me will be harmed."

"Thank you Prince."

"I will be in my room. come get me when they arrive… regardless of the time." Saetan paused then added, "And once they are all here…" he called in a post… black wax pressed into the back, "It to goes to Amdarh, Dhemlan Kealeer."

"Y-yes sir. I will take it there myself." He waited till the man was out of his sight then began to pen the letters to each of the village queens, district queens and one for the territory Queen. The prayed to the darkness that they wouldn't come.

* * *

Shortly after complete darkness the post were sent… all marked urgent…

A short time later the first found its target and she was on her way to the poorest side of town… A smile of the purest greed on her face. Her escorts beside her… but reeling in pain from both a lashing that she ordered because they had at first refused to come telling he it was a trap and then from the controlling ring. Both men were miserable and unable to do mere then stand with her… In a fight neither would help her… not after tonight.

"Where is this Warlord Prince?" The Queen demanded, "And what jewel does he wear?"

"The Prince is resting. I have orders to wait till the other Queens arrive."

"You would dare keep your queen waiting?"

"N-no Lady but both the district Queen and the Territory queen are expected to arrive."

"He said the first to accept his offer!" She growled.

'Yes Lady, But he also only wants to explain his offer once then let the first one come to him."

"You know what the offer is?" No she sounded pleased… this could be chance to rid herself of the stronger queens and take over more of the land for herself.

"Only what was written in the post."

She growled, "Then go make yourself useful and get me something to eat… you insolent fool."

"Yes Lady." This was a bad idea… more than a bad Idea… This was suicide.

* * *

Within a few short hours the inn was filled with The queens… all of the queens… from the territory. Or at least the queens that were "fit" to rule.

Lord Harlem made his way upstairs and found the room where the Prince waited. It wasn't hard finding him for the door was opened as were the windows. A token tap on the frame then , "Prince, all of the Ladies are here.'

Saetan nodded once. He knew when they had arrived… he smell them. Their taint, their longing to rid each other of their fellow queens… their greed. Fonder for the Hell hounds they soon would be… He smiled at the shadows that were in the room. Smiled at the two large black dogs that were marred in twilight.

The inn keeper and the queens hadn't noticed him when he left for the gate… hadn't been aware of him nor the hounds when he had came back… But now they would.

* * *

His red Jewel hung re placing of his black and the hounds looked just like two large dogs that you could find just about anywhere. No that wasn't quite true… they appeared to look like dogs one would find in an aristo house… Obediently they followed him down the hall and to the top of the steps.

"Good evening Ladies. Matters such as these are best discussed at the proper hour, Yes?" He cooed. Then to the inn keeper, "The post, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Why have you brought us here?" One of the Queens said.

Another shouted, "You said you would help one of us… so out with it."

The High Lord smiled and waited just long enough for the inn keeper to flee. Then a black shield fell around the building. He didn't want this... never wanted this... but this was what it would take to buy his daughter time. "50,000 years ago I ruled this land." He watched as the Queens realized they were trapped. Watched as their escorts did nothing to comfort their queens nor make a move to attack him. "I still rule this land mind you."

"You lie. You gutter whore… You lie." Another voice shaky this time.

"I walked away and ruled unseen and unheard of for that long. It's time that this territory remembers who rules here and who doesn't."

"If you ruled here why choose now to come back?" A male this time.

"Because Prince, I have seen how my children were treated by the Queens here and will not tolerate it any longer."

" Dhemlan stand in the shadow of Hayll."

"No my dear, it doesn't." gasp from the ladies , and grins from their escort. Then he continued, "My name is S. D. SaDiablo… The High Priest of the Hourglass, The High Lord of Hell and The Warlord Prince of this Territory. You would do well to remember that from now on." He took the last few steps from the staircase and found the Territory Queen. "And you my dear no longer rule here." A flack of dark power and she fell to the floor. The hounds lunged and began to devour their meal. "Any questions?"

The Queens shivered. One of them turned to their escorts, "Do something, Just don't stand there."

Sweet vengeance, "lady what would have us do? We warned you it was a trap so you had us beat till every breath barely keeps us upright. We told you not to come so you used the controlling ring…"

"And I'll use it again if you don't do something."

"Alright I'll do something." It happened fast one moment he was speaking to the queen and the next her head rolled to the floor. "High Lord." The man tipped his head and took a seat resigned to finish his meal.

He wanted to smile and knew if he did all of the queens would be dead in similar fashion. So he didn't. "Now we are going to reach a agreement here and now. "

"Wh-what kind of agreement?" Another queen softly spoke.

"If you do as I say you live. Deviate from my rules and you die as will any of your court that stands in my way."

And with that all of the men took a seat. None of them were going to tangle with a Blck Jeweled Warlord Prince. None of them were going to be on the wrong side of his temper. Oh no they were not.

"And would your pleasure be, High Lord?"

Creates filled the room. "All current books on Protocol are to be burned and replaced with these. If more is needed I will have them brought to you. All garments such as what you Ladies are wearing are now banned in my territory."

'But these are just court dresses." Someone protested.

"Not here they are not. In two weeks anyone wearing shit like that will be killed. Any one that I see wearing shit like that will see the darker places in Hell. Do I make myself clear."

The women were terrified… and with good reason, "Perfectly clear."

"Now I killed the bitch queen because she used a title that wasn't hers. Is there any question about that?"

"No High Lord." The ladies said in union.

"Good. Since we are making progress I'll continue." He paused now taking a seat, ' And the matter on keeping slaves…"

"They are the vital to the survival of…"

"Yes males are vital." The High Lord agreed. "More so if they are free."

"That's madness."

"It is now?" he paused "Very well then you don't have to be around to witness this madness, Lady." The High Lord pinned the woman with a bone searing look, "And One of you that wishes to leave this territory may do so… With Out your court."


	21. Chapter 21

Dhemlan, Kealeer

It was well after dark when Daemon arrived with Jaenelle at the townhouse. He looked well past rumpled and ready to topple over… yet Jaenelle looked pleased. As they entered the house Lucivar and Mephis greeted them.

Lucivar hissed, "Where in the name of Hell have you been?"

Jaenelle looked up with him her eyes held that playful kitten ready to pounce on hoppy bug quality to them, "Well… Daemon had to speak to the spiders while they taught me some things. Then we went to see the unicorns…"

"And don't forget about seeing your cousins, my dear." Daemon grumbled.

"You said you wanted something to eat."

She said that so innocently. Forcing a smile he countered, "Yes I did… but next time will you tell me when I'm going to volunteer to go hunting to catch dinner?"

"Chaosti said you did well for a novice."

"Give a damn long bow and would have done better." Daemon grumbled.

Lucivar narrowed his eyes, "And when did you learn how to use a long bow? I do remember trying to teach you several years ago and you wouldn't even consider it."

"Never mind that." Then to Jaenelle, "Off to bed with you."

"Oh fine. You're too grumpy to play with right now anyhow." Then she stomped off to the direction of the other girls.

With her gone Lucivar tried again, "So who taught you bastard?"

_You did. Or will._ And if he said that Lucivar would floor him. "No one you would know."

"Ah. In that case while I'm training the ladies how to use their knee I'll see how good you are with a bow."

_Like hell you are._ Then again starting now would give his muscles the training they would need in a few years. "Fine. And while you're at it we can work with sticks."

What? Daemon was actually agreeing? Did Hell freeze over?

"Say one word prick and I'll put you to the ground right now."

With a too toothy grin he said, "Do you think you can?" watching his brother's eyes narrowing he added, "Without craft?"

"Try me."

Mephis coughed getting both of their attentions, "Before you bring the house down around us… A post came a few moments ago."

Daemon looked puzzled, "What did father want that he couldn't say before we left?"

"It's from Terreille."

Lucivar looked puzzled. Daemon however relaxed, "So glad he decided to take me up on my offer. Let me see what the High Lord wrote."

The voice was calm but the words… ice laid behind those words. The sadist was out to play yet giving of no other warning signs. Carefully Lucivar shifted to stand behind his brother, intent on reading the post.

_"I'm here. You are not invited Prince."_

Simple. Direct. And to the point. Lucivar understood the message now if Daemon heeded the words would be another matter.

"Mephis there is a hearth witch that is staying at the Hall as my guess Perhaps you should invite her here."

He didn't know this brother and was too quickly learning to ask questions to get all of the information that he needed. "Is there a reason for this?"

"Because Lucivar and I are needed in that thrice cursed realm."

"Father said…" Mephis stared.

"That I wasn't invited. He failed to mention Lucivar. And since His youngest son is going so am I."

"I'm going to … Where?" Lucivar cursed.

"Father is in over his head and we know the territory."

Damn. "Fine let's get this over with then." And I better not end up with a ring for going.

"Prince Yaslana you have permission to kill who you see fit."

* * *

Terreille, Dhemlan

Dawn was nearing when both Daemon and Lucivar appeared on the landing web.

Lucivar stopped stunned at what he was seeing and Daemon… puzzled wasn't the right word for what he looked like right now. Glazed sleepy yes yet his head tilted to take in a sea of people… A moment longer to realize that sea of people were men… slaves… and all either kneeling of squatting. All reeking of fear and pain. All wearing bits of cloth that were clothing at one time… And many of them with fresh welts and blood on their backs.

"Sight shield." Daemon hissed just barely above a whisper.

A moment later Both Warlord Princes were gliding down the main isle of the crown. Taking a look at then it became all too clear that they were in groups. Each group had a slave master. And each master was trying to be crueler then those around him. If any of the slave had the strength a revolt would start soon and streets of this place would run red for days.

Yet the life and soul was drained out of soo many and the rest looked like they were waiting for their execution.

Passing through the plain wooden door Daemon let the sight shield down to stunned to keep it up. His father was relaxing in a high back chair sipping on a glass of blood wine. While all around him women cleaned and polished… none making a sound. A moment longer and their scent caught up to him. Queens… tainted… bitch… queens.

"Namesake I do believe I told you not to come."

"You did…" He gave his father a bone chilling grin, "I followed Lucivar." Well not exactly but that was story that they were sticking to.

Saetan shook his head and dropped the shield around the inn and reformed it so the door now held a red one…

Lucivar passed through the shield a second later. "You're about ready to a revolt on your hands."

"Good for him… hopefully the beast will kill him along with everyone else." One of the queens growled from across the door.

"Is there a reason she needs to be alive?" Lucivar too calmly asked.

Rolling his eyes Saetan responded dryly, "Learning to take care of things other than themselves is the first part of their punishment." Meaning once everything was cleaned to his satisfaction the would very slowly execute every single one of them.

Lucivar scratched his chin. "In that case…" He turned back to the door, "What about them?"

"Now there is a problem the two of you are better handling then myself." Saetan paused as he got up with his cane, "I have some ladies joining me tonight to discuss this territory. In the mean time Perhaps the two of you will do something to calm the men outside?" Seeing the options in his sons' eyes he added, "And I want them alive when I wake."

"Of course father. Why would they be anything other than that?"

He didn't know Daemon but he suspected that something just happened in that moment. And he was not going to ask what.

* * *

"Daemon what we going to do with roughly a thousand "slave" that still are connected to the ring?"

Their rings are currently only controlled by the ones that are here in this territory and The High Lord has all of those rings."

"Ah."

"In the mean time…" Daemon sighed , " They need food, water and new clothes for at least today." A small trunk appeared a heartbeat later, "I think first we should see what can put on the tithes for this quarter and the rest…" Daemon shrugged.

"Where did you get all of this?" Lucivar just about yelled in shock. He knew Daemon had money but not this much.

"This is what I keep on me. If we need it I have some in various other places."

Mother night. He wondered if Daemon ever thought about buying his own contract with all of this… Then again the bitch would have never let him go.

* * *

**R&R always welcome**


	22. Chapter 22

Daemon pulled the door open and took a full step out to the street where so many slaves were crouching down. Only the ones that were a few steps away say him bothered to glance up. Even then their nervous gasps were all too audio. Never taking his eyes off of the groups he made his way all too quickly to the first slave master.

* * *

A tall, stout man no longer in his prime was walking the lines of his group. A tack folded in his right hand and beating in time on his left. As his eye focused on the door he gasped. Prince Sadi. His black jewel bright and hanging for all to see… and his cold, brutal eyes were locked on him. A smart man would drop the tack and surrender… a foolish one would challenge him. Doing neither he spoke his voice rough and scratchy, "Prince Sadi."

Ignoring the tack for the moment Daemon glided up to the man and too calmly asked, "When was the last day these men were feed?"

Most of his slaves were on punishment… no food and little sleep till they learned manners… they have been like that for nearly a week now. And this something he was not about to tell this… slave. "What business is it of yours?"

By now other slave masters had taken notice of the predator. And all were listening all too closely to this exchange.

"None really." Daemon shrugged and looked like he was going to walk away… then turned back all too quickly. The man hung in the air, his feet just a hand span above the ground and his hands gripping his throat like someone was chocking him. The tack now on the ground. "Oh that's right I wear the Black… and I asked you a question."

Lucivar stayed in the door frame. Whatever his brother was up to… whatever game he was playing… he was not going to step into that battlefield. Oh, no he was not. "Alright bastard, that's enough. I do believe the new territory ruler wanted everyone alive… at least for the day." As he spoke he came out of the inn his eyes always a wear of Daemon yet he still scanned the rows upon rows of cowering slaves… took in every single slave master… noting ones that he knew of and ones Daemon may have a reason to kill.

"There is much that I can do without killing him, Prick. Such as…" phantom hands gripped the man's legs and began to pull in opposite direction of each other… pulling till tears came… slowly Daemon let the phantom hand's around the throat go so that man could scream. "Should I keep going till I tear you in half from the bottom up? Or maybe I should just rip one leg off at a time."

"Last week." The man squealed "They ate Last week."

Getting the information that he wanted he let the man go and watched him fall to the ground. Snot bubbling from his nose and tears streaking his face.

"Come on Prick, let's go see what there is to eat in this damn place."

Eat? Daemon surly wasn't going to eat… then again, "Can anything here be trusted?"

"If it can't kill the damn cook." Then Daemon disappeared down the street.

Lucivar shook his head then remembered the men who were standing, "If any of you leave this place, slave or otherwise I will find you and kill you." Then he took off in the direction that Daemon had gone. As he did he heard, "Mother night, they're both here… and rouge."

* * *

Lucivar met up with Daemon outside an aristo eatery. They would already be preparing food for when they opened… "Damn it Sadi, are you trying to start a revolt?"

Daemon snorted, "They are all too weak to do more then what they are told to."

"All?" Lucivar blinked, "And how the hell do you know that?"

"Most of them no longer keep their inner barriers shut."

"That… That…"

"An invasion of privacy? Ah, Prick who the hell is going to care that I found out how strong those men really are?"

Scratching behind his head, "The High Lord… maybe?"

Rolling his eyes he changed the subject, "You take this end of the street and I'll go down that way. Have the damn cooks make enough to feed all of those here. If they have a problem feeding "slaves" kill them. If they have a problem talking to you kill them. Any questions?"

Not when it was put that way. Straight. To the point. And very uncommon for Daemon. "So when did you start considering just killing someone before you gut them?"

"Since I don't want to be here more then a few days at best." And with that Daemon disappeared once again down the street.

One day soon his brother was going to tell him exactly everything that was shown to him in that damn dream/ vision.

* * *

Lucivar stepped into the dinning house and took quick inventory of every table, chair and anything that could be used to feed the starving men. As he did a rather large woman… at least he thought it was a woman … stepped out of the kitchen. In a voice that near a deep baritone she growled, "We're closed."

Hearth witch… a rather ugly… bitchy… hearth witch. He almost felt sorry for her family… if she had one. "How many are you expecting here today?"

"Who do you think…" she stopped when she got close enough to see the jewel around his neck… to see his dark wings pulled tight to his back. "We don't serve slaves here."

With a too toothy grin he spoke, "Either you can make what I tell you or I can tear this place to the ground. Your choice."

"When the queen hears about this…"

"What queen." He looked like he was pondering that for a moment, "Did you mean the terrorty Queen that no longer rules here… or the village queen who is very much dead…Or I know the bitch queen that rules most of Terrielle?"

"You son of a …."

"Careful of what you say, Lady since your living is up to me."

She bit back the words, "And what would a half breed bastard like me to cook?"

And with that her body contorted and her ribs cracked open exposing her heart. The split continued till her inners spilled out to the floor. Finally her hear was ripped from her chest hanging in mid air then… it burst spraying blood over the entrance way and all over the shield that Daemon had put around him.

Daemon wasn't here. He knew his brother hadn't followed him but who else… A quick check behind him, "Father?"

"Your brother asked If I had time to help you before I retire." Saetan paused, "If I have to kill every bitch in this territory I will."

Lucivar shivered. At least the High Lord wasn't cold… then again no one could go as cold as the Sadist. "Did he tell you what I needed help with?"

"Something about furniture and food… and to kill anything that questions why."

Mother night. Daemon was serious and more to the point he had asked their father… the father that they had inherited their anger from… to join this dance. "We need food and seating for the former slaves."

"Ah. Then shall we see what is in the kitchen?"


	23. Chapter 23

Terreille, Hayll

"That gutter whore is up to something." Hekatah stormed through the Queens residents.

Claira gave the priestess a bland look, "What gutter whore, my dear?" not that she really cared… not when she was about to play with one of her new toys.

"Saetan." She hissed out. IF this was Dorothea she would have known who she was speaking of… would have known the danger… but this … _queen_… was to damn busy making her toys scream and all bloodied that she wouldn't even consider a threat.

"Oh… and why does that upset you?"

Now in a rage she screamed, "Saetan… the High Priest of the Hourglass… The Warlord Prince of Dhemlan, Kealeer, And still the High Lord of HELL."

"The WHAT!" Claira jumped up from her seat. "How do you know the High Lord of Hell?"

Hekatah rolled her eyes, "We were married." She paused then added, "that's not important. What is important is that He's not in Hell where he should be and he's not in Kealeer."

"And you think he's in Terreille?" Yes she could see how that could be a problem unless she could control the Black.

"I KNOW he is in Terrielle… What I don't know is where or why." Not liking how this bitch was gazing at nothing she added more bite to her voice, "And he can't be handled." No that's not true… if she still had his sons she could bargain with him… But they were missing and at least one was rogue.

"Well fine then what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know… but we can't just sit here like ducks."

* * *

Terreille, Dhemlan

There was enough food in here to feed at least half of the men to the stuffing point … or all of them if they rationed it out… the problem was that none of it was fully cooked. He could do something with it but his father was already gliding around the kitchen boiling water for soup… cutting up the vegetables… and taking inventory of the other ingredients on hand. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Saetan considered his son… His eyrien son… "Can you cook anything other than the rough and ready stuff you make on the battlefield?"

Lucivar shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Not really. But if you tell me what to do…" he let the rest hang in the air.

"For starters go ahead and take all of the tables and chairs out to the court yard… use the street if you need more room. And set the tables. When you're done then I'll know more about what I'm going to do with all of this…" He waved his hand over the counters of ingredients.

At least he wasn't being dismissed, although he was sure if he were Daemon, his father wouldn't have bothered to make him set tables first.

Nearly 130 tables most holding four chairs and perhaps five that would hold eight. The ones that could hold more would make a good buffet table or serving line so he left those chairs and vanished what he could of the others.

* * *

He could have managed carrying all of them at one time since he only had to take them a short distance but he was not going to risk attack. Oh no he was not. The court year was full with the men that were going to feed and the streets… People were starting to come out to watch the show.

To many saw what they thought would be an auction… a slave auction… others the few that they were looked either saddened or worried… after all if these men weren't here to be sold then they were here to be killed.

A warlord prince slowly came up to him. The badge said he was a first escort yet he didn't loom at all nervious about seeing a dark jeweled Warlord Prince out. Coming just close enough to have his voice heard by the one he was speaking to but not carry so that crowds would hear he spoke… a faint smile on his face, "Need some help Prince Yaslana?"

"What kind of help are you offering, Prince."

"Adam. Prince Adam. And Any help you need." He looked over to the men, "There are a few Eyriens in the back that if you're willing to speak to then I can get the tables set up for you."

"Do you know why these men are here today?"

"Because the High Lord asked me to have all current slaves here. And let me tell you there are a few Aristo Ladies that were not please about having their passions taken from them."

He knew the High Lord and that was interesting, "The escorts that came last night with the 'Ladies'?"

"Those who came last night are currently in their home villages with the rest of the former first circles waiting word from the High Lord."

Ah. So the High Lord really didn't need as much help as Daemon had thought. "In that case…" The tables and chairs that he had with him were put in a pile as he made his way to the front of the groups of slaves. Using craft to enhance his voice he spoke, "All Eyriens up here now."

A few hesitated but the slave masters let them go… even dragged a few up to the front because they didn't move fast enough. Lucivar shook his head… The 'masters' should be dead already yet they couldn't kill them till the slaves were more relaxed and ready to slaughter every one.

"In here." He opened the door and led the nearly thirty men inside the inn. One or two of the Queens were still working more or less when they entered… stopping as they saw the men.

"He belongs to me." The one screamed.

It happened fast one moment Lucivar was just standing there and the next he was towering over the bitch Queen with his war blade held to her throat. "No these men belong to the High Lord. And if you want to continue to draw breath you will remember that.

"I'll have you…" the blade slipped through her skin with nothing more than the relaxing of his hand. Blood swelled up and flowed to the ground. And bitch died.

"Someone bought our contracts?" one of the men spoke in a bit of a daze, "All of our contracts?"

Cleaning off his war blade Lucivar turned back to the men. They all looked dazed from heat and lack of food… and all looked ready to curl up and die knowing someone more dangerous then the bitches before now owned them.

"In a manner of speaking… yes someone now holds your contracts." He sniffed the air and the smell of blood slammed into him… not from behind him but in front. "Witch one of you is bleeding?"

One the men shifted and slowly raised his hand just enough to be noticed.

The man Lucivar noted for an Eyrien was rather beautiful rather then ruggedly handsome. "You follow me. The rest of you find a seat, I'll be with you in a moment."

Lucivar found a empty suite and growled, "Alright strip." The amount of fear that poured off of the man nearly snapped his control, "I want to see where you are bleeding from." He said as gently as he could.

"With all due respect prince Yaslana… no you don't."

He blinked then smiled, 'Wounds are cleaned then tended to." Anyone who spent time in the hunting camps knew that.

The man weighed his options the begrudgingly vanished what he had for clothes.

His eye raked the man in all of the usual places… Back, arms, legs… nothing there… "Alright I'll bite… where are you bleeding from?"

The man reached down to the triangle between his legs and just a few drops of blood seeped onto his fingers… "The New Queen found a new way to enjoy her slaves."

He didn't understand… couldn't understand. Finally asked, "How?"

The man laughed bitterly, "If the salve refuses her he is given to her first circle for their enjoyment… not that they have a choice in the matter either."

He knew of a few ways a male might take another to his bed and none resulted in blood. "Explain."

"A hole is cut into the flesh and the bone broken. The flesh is forced to heal leaving the whole. I'm sure you can imagine what happens next."

"How many have been used this way?" He felt sick… more than sick. What kind of Bitch was ruling this realm?

"I'm not sure… The practice isn't wide spread… yet."

Lucivar nodded, "I'll see if I can find someone who can heal things back to how they should be."

The man nodded, "Thank you."

Before Lucivar turned to leave he asked, "I don't think you gave me your name Warlord."

"Kovar. I don't have a surname Prince." Meaning he was either orphaned or was turned out by his family.

* * *

Lucivar stepped out into the main area with the other Eyriens and noticed something else that pissed him off. Straps keeping the wings from moving. Well he had an answer for that. A drop of jewel power and the straps burned off … the witch fire never touching skin.

"Now… I'm assuming none of you ate recently now slept." No one answering him was his answer. "In that case… A meal will be ready shortly… until then…" It would be so much better to have these men work with him then against him… "… If you wouldn't mind rounding up those who are currently watching the rest of the groups outside and put them somewhere to be dealt with later."

One of the stood slowly… hesitantly then spoke in a low voice filled with doubt, "Prince Yaslana?"

'For the rest of today your jobs are to keep the rest of the men calm and comfortable…" he looked at the man… a warlord prince… "Anything else?"

"If you want them… _comfortable_… perhaps we could move them someplace with more shade?"

Lucivar pondered that for a moment, 'I don't see a reason not to… however if you decide on moving them I will need to know where. And…" this was going to be a bone in the throat for a lot of them, "I want them in groups according to race then within the groups smaller groups for each caste."

Someone muttered under his breath, "To kill off the stronger."

He wanted to lash out but these men had a reason to question him… several actually… "Get it done."

* * *

*Bastard?*

*Prick* worry flowed back on the thread.

*How much longer till we get these men feed?*

Oh well now that he understood, *the tavern and the bakery will have food brought down shortly… and Father is about done by now.*

Ah hell, he had told the man that he would help. *how mad is he that I didn't help?*

*ah but you did…You took care of the men.*

Pride swelled up in him… another time he would have slaughter the lot of them because of their fear. He was glad that he didn't today. But he did find out another problem. *The new bitch found a new way to control her slaves.*

*Later… after they get fed.* then the link closed.

Ah hell… nothing else to do now except go be helpful some where else.

* * *

**R&R always welcome**


	24. Chapter 24

Kealeer, Dhemlan … _last night_

Jaenelle sat quietly in the room with her friends who were now her sisters of sort. Most of the girls were fighting sleep to excited about going shopping… others were wide awake silently commanding to go now… after all the shops they passed on the way here were … big… and inviting surly one of then must still be open.

Giving a huff, "I'm going to go talk to Mephis and see when we're leaving."

The girls looked at her pleased. One of them suggested, "Why don't we get dressed then we'll join you."

That figured out Jaenelle bounced down to the sitting room and locked eyes with the Warlord Prince who was sitting there. "Where's prince Sadi?"

"A post came just before you arrived… Both he and Lucivar were needed somewhere else."

"I see." Jaenelle paused absorbing the words and sensed the lie. "Does this mean we're not going shopping?"

"Another guest of Daemon's is on her way here as well as Prothvar. Both should be here shortly."

She bit her lip then asked so sweetly, "How late do the shops stay open?"

He was being bated… he knew it. "Depends on the shops. Those that make food close at dusk the rest…" He was not about to tell her how late those shops stay open… or why.

"Oh…" she looked down at her bare feet, "Would any still be open now?"

"If they are or not isn't the problem… It's dark and little witches need their sleep." _He sounded convincing didn't he?_

"But we're not sleepy." Marjane protested.

"Can't we just go look around?" Two red headed girls asked.

"Just for a little bit?" Rose added.

"Please?" They all said together.

If it was just one of them he could have said no. Maybe even got away with a dismissive, "I'm too tiered." But with all of them? "As soon as my cousin arrives we'll leave."

The look that the girls gave him ran shivers down his spine. "Mother Night what did I just agree to?"

* * *

Terrielle, Beldon Mor … _early this morning_

Surreal swung through the front door of Deje's Red Moon house in Beldon Mor, flashed a smile at the brawny red-coated doorman, and continued through the plant-strewn, marble-floored entryway until she reached the reception desk. Once there, she smacked the little brass bell on the desk enough times to annoy the most docile temper.

A door marked "Private" snapped open, and a voluptuous middle-aged woman hurried out. When she saw Surreal, her scowl vanished and her eyes widened with delighted surprise.

"So, you've come again at last." Deje reached under the desk, pulled out a thick stack of small papers, and waved them at Surreal. "Requests. All willing to pay your asking price—and everyone knows what a thief you are—and all wanting a full night."

Without taking them, Surreal riffled the stack with her fingertip. "If I accommodated them all, I could end up being here for months."

Deje tilted her head. "Would that be so bad?"

Surreal grinned, but there was something sharp and predatory in her gold-green eyes. Before she could answer the door swung open behind her. A messenger stood in the doorway looking sick and all too nervous. "Well what do we have here? A youth who hasn't been in a Red Moon house before?"

"I have a message for Lady Surreal…" The boy gulped air, "If she's here."

"Well since I'm standing in front of you… I'd say I'm here." She grabbed the post. The black seal she didn't recognize but the beautiful penmanship of her name… There were only a few people that could write like that… and only one would put so much sexual heat into it that she wanted even if the man wasn't here… or wouldn't accommodate her anyways even if he was here. "Daemon." She said in a breathless whisper.

Quickly reading the post she smiled, "Well it looks like I won't be seeing too many ceilings for a while."

"No?" Deje inclined her head. "The last time you got one of those I had to find a reason for you untimely disappearance."

"My other skills are requested… Whatever he means by that." And she knew what skills he was asking… The ones that involved a knife.

* * *

Terrielle, Dhemlan… _present_

Daemon looked up at the sky. Mid day was almost near… He let a smile make his lips twitch. Mephis … by now had learned exactly how much energy Jaenelle had when it came to shopping… hopefully he made her purchase things that she needed and tried to curve her away from just books… _ah well better him then me_, he thought.

Then there was the post that he sent when they first arrived. The post that made his brother worried. Ah well maybe he should have explained who he was writing to… then again how could he? Just one more little dilemma that he would have to explain to someone in the near future.

"Well I better get back." Daemon sighed. The food had been done nearly an hour ago and he had more tables and chairs to add to whatever Lucivar had found… but he had stole a few moment to coat his nerves and temper with a canter of brandy.

He didn't like it here… Not this city… not this territory… not this realm. But his chalice wasn't shattered… had never been shattered from saving Witch… but it was till cracked from the strain of the last 1700 years. He would fix it… he had to. After all within the next 17 years Witch would rule over both realms. He would see to it.

* * *

The court yard was empty except for dark wooden tables and over stuffed dinning chairs. Movement caught his eye.

"Where is every one?" Daemon all to calmly asked.

Lucivar looked up, "Inside." He stretched his wings then slowly brought them back to his body. "I tasked the Eyriens to see to the others comfort." He looked puzzled, "I guess that means Showers or baths and resting on whatever they land on."

"And the crowds that I thought I saw a bit ago?"

"Ah well… they saw The High Lord."

They could mean two things they Saw him as he went into the inn or they _saw_ him. "Since I don't see any blood…"

"Lucivar gave a too toothy grin, 'The ones that saw a slave auction and were gitty are now visiting the more interesting sights of Hell… Or so He said." Then the smile faded, "Our father has tasked us with figuring out what needs done to this territory to free it of the bitch's influence."

"Did he say if we need to keep everyone alive during that transition" Daemon cooed.

With the barest of motions Lucivar shook his head.

"Well then After we get the former slaves taken care of why don't we do some hunting… And I may even let you see how good I am with a bow."


	25. Chapter 25

Terrielle, Dhemlan _midday _

Surreal Landed softly on the official landing web armed and ready for a fight. Slowly she turned in a complete circle. Where was everyone? Where were the scores of people running for their lives? Where was the blood running red down the streets? Hell where was the screams as bitches were torn apart? Confused she sent out a thought to a mind that she knew all too well, *Sadi?*

*Ah Good you're here.*

Well hell he seemed amused… which was not what she expected. *Where the hell are you?*

*Court yard I'll explain everything when you get here.* then the link snapped shut. Her last thought as she raced down the street was this better not be a damn trap.

They had just placed all of the food out on the long tables and were just starting to set up the empty plates at the end of the table for the men to use. Daemon glanced up and placed his right hand on Lucivar's shoulder making sure he had his attention, "We're about to have company."

Well that could mean a lot of things, but with Daemon holding him there it didn't bode well. "What kind of…" He squinted and saw a woman more or less running toward them. Long brown hair flowing behind her… and something… in her hand, "What is Surreal doing here?"

"I asked her to come."

"Ah." Lucivar looked at his shoulder, "Any chance of you removing your hand?"

"Just wanted to make sure I had your attention."

"Bastard, you always have my complete attention." _Especially when you are flipping from hot to bitter cold in the same minute._ Which was not something that he was going to tell his brother anytime soon.

* * *

Terreille, Hayll

"I can't find the queen in Dhemlan."

Hekatah stopped her pacing, "What queen?" One could be explained by a uprising since several have happened since both Daemon and Lucivar had disappeared… more that that…

"All of them!" Claira screamed. "There is not a single Queen left in all of Dhemlan!"

Not a single Queen? Or not a single queen that was loyal to Hayll? The priestess found herself sitting long before she decided to, "The High Lord."

"That gutter whore took all of my queens?"

"No, that… _male_… took back what was _once_ his." She spoke in a flat voice that was too matter of fact.

Claira glared at her new friend, "What do you mean took back what was once his?"

"The High Lord ruled that territory 50,000 years ago. He gave it up. I swear he did…" IF she could have paled she would have, "Right after he destroyed Zuulaman."

"Oh don't be draft there no such place as Zuulaman."

Locking eyes with the twit Hekatah said coolly, "50,000 years ago there was."

Now Claira found a chair and shuddered, "Wh-why did he…" she couldn't finish that sentence.

"His son died there." What more did she have to say… After all if had known that he would have reacted that way perhaps the boy could have lived… then again she didn't really want the child since it wouldn't do her any good anyhow.

* * *

Kealeer, Dhemlan

Mephis fell into his bed. "Mother night don't they ever get tired?" he muttered into his pillow.

They had been shopping since last night and only reason he was resting now was because it was the time of the day when he _had_ to rest. Thank the darkness for that. Letting his eyes close he made a silent promise to the dark, Just as soon as Daemon and Lucivar were back they were going to take little demons shopping for another full week or longer. After all they were among the living and a hell of a lot younger then he was.

A quick knock on the door then a cough got him looking at his demon dead cousin. "Now what?"

"The little darlings decided that we were looking a bit too peaky."

There was a warning there he could hear it. "And?"

"And… the healers are trying to make us a tonic. They'll wake us when it's finished."

"Any chance of reminding them that they don't have the training to make tonics."

"Of course I did?" Prothvar rustled his wings, "Which is why I'm giving a warning…" Mephis locked eyes with him, "Never tell the ladies what they can't do_." And he hoped that he would never see that look in Jaenelle's eyes again._

"You're an Eyrien warrior and you ran from a fight."

_I was practicing my survival skills._ "Hell no I didn't run. I left when the Queen gave me the option of testing every failed tonic or leave."

He wouldn't laugh. Damn tickle in the throat. "Then I whole hardily agree that the High Lord should sample her tonics as soon as he returns."

"Agreed."

* * *

Terrielle, Dhemlan

"What's all of this for?" Surreal waved dismissively that all of the tables. "Last time I checked neither of you like parties."

Daemon snorted then dryly added, "It's not a party darling. It is however a mean to feed every "slave" in the whole territory."

Gripping a table so she wouldn't fall over Surreal bulked, "You're what?"

A barest of smiles formed on Lucivar's lips, "There are no more pet queens in this territory."

No more pet queens… no more… "mother night. Have the two of you lost your damn minds? How do you expect to hold this whole damn territory? Have you even thought about it?"

"Darling, why do you think we are feeding the 'Slaves'? after all a former slave will do anything to protect his freedom."

Trying to reason with these two was a waste of time. She knew it was but… "Damn it Sadi… The rings that…"

"Are no longer a problem for any male in this territory."

No longer… She tiled her head in question, "How?"

Daemon leaned in real close to her then the Sadist said, "I control the ring that will remove them."

Mother night, and may the darkness have mercy. Daemon had truly lost his mind.

"Come on bastard stop scaring the little witch. After all you're not going to be ruling this territory…" He gave a to toothy grin, "Our father is."

* * *

Surreal was roused enough to stand behind the food line in case the males needed help. Roused enough to take in the men's faces… race… and caste. She didn't bother finding out their jewel strength. Oh no she would let the two brainless idiots that she thought of as friends figure that one out… But she was sure as hell sure at least a small portion of these men did not come from Terrielle…

Not when one had tawny skin and strips that made him look like a cat… a dangerous warlord prince… cat. And another Tall and slender… then again even if fed to the stuffing point everyday he still would have been… Muscular but not the point of having the muscles ripple underneath the skin… And silver hair that had been cut to close to the scalp as it appeared to be gray and not silver from his race… A Dea al Mon warlord was staring back at her. Mother night she had heard stories from her mother before she had died but she never thought that she would meet one.

"Can I help you with something Lord…?"

"You are Dae al Mon?" his voice was barely above a whisper but still it sounded strained.

"My mother was?"

"Then perhaps you can…" he stopped when he saw Daemon glide over.

"Something wrong Surreal?"

"This man is a kinsman of my mother."

"Ah then after we eat perhaps he would like to return home?"

Home? Hope swelled up in him but bitterly he asked, "At what price?"

"The queens that held you here are gone… and I don't want to upset Grammy Teal."

"you know Lady Teal?" The man swayed. As he forest blue eyes widened.

"She is formable lady and kin to my queen."

Surreal snapped her head to glare at him, "You have a what?" Her voice carried then she saw Lucivar how was talking to a group of Eyriens glance over to her.

"She's not old enough to set up her court yet… but I intend on being there when she does."

Oh mother night. "And she happened to be Witch… right?" it was a jock so why did he smile like that and walk away?"

* * *

Daemon looked down at the food that was still left and let his voice carry, "If any of you want more there is plenty. And after everyone id done eating we'll talk."

"Say what you want now… Some news is better said on an empty stomach." Someone shouted. The bluntness suggested an Eyrien but he couldn't be sure.

Taking a seat on the edge of the table Daemon began, "Most of you are not from Dhemlan. That said if you want to return to your home territory that is your choice but I can't guarantee that you won't be caught and turned back onto a slave… However if you wish to stay in this territory and perhaps send word to those you know about the current condition of this place…"

"The queens here will."

"They're dead… every single Queen that was put here by Hayll is dead. And the current ruler won't tolerate slaves anywhere he rules." Lucivar Added with great venomous.

Daemon nodded to his brother, "What Prince Yaslana says is true… but he fail to mention…" One gold ring was held between his thumb and fore finger … "I have the means to release the rings that you wear."

Mummers rose and hope and longing filled the air…

"Surreal if you would darling… it seems I'm the wrong gender to wear this."

"Me? You want me…"

"To set these men free."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N for those who are reviewing this story I thank you. And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

Terrielle, Dhemlan

"You want me to do _WHAT_!"

"Surreal love…" Daemon glided up behind her, "It needs done."

"I'm not disputing that it needs done you mindless ass." Surreal paused then added, "I'm disputed putting that damn thing on my hand."

Daemon whispered something in her ear and waited till she nodded, "If this damn thing makes my hand fall off I'll going to pin that cock of yours to a wall."

He started to say something then stopped. He could hear Lucivar … the prick… behind him trying too hard not to laugh… and the men that were close enough to hear this discussion… traders… the whole lot of them were turning red from not laughing. Ah hell he was suppose to be scary… and untouchable… how could he do either when Surreal threatened him in front of this many people? "Just put the damn thing on and get it over with."

She snatched it out of his hand and to quickly slipped it on her finger… the ground dipped and came up fast. "Mother night." Emotions battered at her. Pain, exhaustion, hope from those that were here. Worry from _merchants_… thousands upon thousands of men… not just slaves… battered at her. A single command, _release_, was set through the ring and all of a sudden silence.

Surreal gripped the edge of the table and fought to get the damn thing off. Tears streaked her face, "It wasn't just slaves that were ringed." She said so quietly that she was barely heard.

"I know sweetheart. I know." And he did know. Every male that lived in the three territories of the long lived races were ringed… it had been that way for the last few decades… at least five that he knew of.

Turning back to the men Daemon spoke, "Those of you that want to stay here are free to." He turned partly to Lucivar, "Prick, make sure each of these men get a book."

No need to ask what book… there was only one book that these men needed. One landed on the tables in front of each of the men, "We are putting the laws back that someone took out of these books too many years ago… read them… memorize them… and live your lives to them." Because it was said by an Eyrien warrior they would listen however he had no idea what was actually written in these books.

"One of the Eyriens stood up, "And what do we do now? We have no jobs… no place to live… nothing."

Daemon gave his best court smile… a smile that sent a shiver down Lucivar's spin. "If you're willing I need three groups… how many per group or who is in which I don't care… but Lucivar, surreal and I will be taking whoever wants to help … out and clean up some things… And we will be leaving in a few moments."

"Will any of this cleaning up a few things include ridding this territory of aristo bitches?" Someone yelled from the back.

"It will include getting rid of any that smell tainted. Those who come with us will know who needs a deep grave and those who for the time being needs to stay among the living."

The men looked around to each other… glanced at tables al around them and nodded to others… only a few sat doing nothing. The eyrien Warlord prince stood up, "In that case prince Sadi, Why don't we get the groups figured out. And if I may I think a few Eyriens in each group should even some things out a bit."

"Of course… after all I have no intention on keeping this at all quite."

* * *

Hell

He never liked doing executions but this needed done. How many lives have these bitches ruined? How many good queens did they kill so that they could live? How many children grew up in a nightmare because of them?

He let his anger flow without censer. Dark thunder rolled throughout the pits of Hell. A black wave of powered swept through the land and any that were loyal to his first wife died… Not the quick death that oh so many wished for but a long drug out death that was worthy of their crimes.

* * *

Kealeer, Dhemlan

Jaenelle snapped her head up from the book that she was reading. Something had just happened but not here… She puzzled about it for a moment before disappearing from the house. No one would worry… at least she didn't think that would not when no one had worried about her before.

* * *

Hell

Witch walked the halls of SaDiablo hall. The power was stronger here… a pool of darkness and she was the eye. Screams rose up in the darkness only to be silenced by another wave of dark unrelenting power.

Her hand pressed on the dark wood door where the anger was stronger. Saetan sat behind his dark wood desk letting his anger flow into the tangled web before him.

Slowly she crossed the room and gazed into the web and knew what he was doing… knew what had to be done.

Since he hadn't looked up at her or acknowledged that she was there she slipped back out of the hall… Those what harmed others for their own pleasure were getting exactly what they had given… there were others that deserved this fate but until they reached the dark realm it would have to wait.

* * *

Terrielle, Dhemlan

Blood ran through the streets. Poured out of windows and down walls. Those who had played by Dorothea and Hekatah's little game died all too slowly… Those who had developed the taste for pain by themselves where left to watch the massacre.

By tonight every village , city and district would know that Hayll no longer had sway here. By morning so would every territory.

* * *

Daemon glanced up at the sky. The High Lord should be returning soon and he would meet with the queens who were left. He sighed softly. The men who were here could finish this up. Ever so carefully he touched the minds of the men who were with him and told them *When you're done here go back to the inn.* then snapped the link shut.

There was one more thing that he needed to do. He just hoped with all his heart that he was making the right decision.


	27. Chapter 27

Kealeer, Dhemlan

"Where the Hell have you been?" Andulvar roared. "Lady Marian has been worried sick since before midday."

Jaenelle flinched, "I didn't think I would be missed."

"You didn't think… You didn't THINK. Damn it to Hell Then you better start thinking." He started to pace. He needed the movement or he would end up doing something that they both would regret. After several moments he began to speak again, "Until The High Lord is back You do not leave this house unless an adult is with you and I am made aware of where you are. Is that understood?" He wanted to bend her over his knee and had the strong feeling if he tried he would wind up being the one who couldn't sit.

"Prince Sadi said that I didn't need an escort." She mumbled under her breath.

Oh did he? Good then the next time she disappeared without a word he could worry. "Prince Sadi isn't here. I am. And right now I make the rules. Is that clear?"

Sky blue eyes changed to sapphire and Witch answered, "Perfectly."

"The first rule is not obey Lady. It is to protect. The second is to cherish. You would do well to remember that."

She tilted her head to the side pondering this bit of information, "And me telling you where I am is to protect me?"

"Yes. I can't keep you safe if I don't know where you are."

"Oh." She looked taken back then fought to find her words, "In that case I apologies for leaving without telling anyone where I went. I will do better next time."

Well good something made sense to her. "Now would you like to tell me where you went."

"I was in Hell." Then she bolted down the hallway before Andulvar could ask anything else.

"Mother night." How am I going to explain that one? He muttered to himself.

* * *

Terrielle, Dhemlan

It was just before nightfall when the High Lord returned from his realm and already the inn was filing up with adolescent queens. A few were making the transition from youth to young lady but none were old enough to rule anything. That however didn't stop several of the former slaves claiming the queens as their own… all except the oldest two.

One wore the rose and the other tiger eye. Neither were appealing to look at but then again if there scent wasn't so pungent maybe they would have been.

"Ladies please be seated. I promise this will not take long." Their frayed nerves battered at his self control as did the fear in their eyes. No child should have that much fear… no child should be worrying about their own death… Saetan glanced around the room… with the exception of the males that had been there all day there were no other adults… no parents for these children. And that was a matter for another day. "Starting tomorrow every single one of you ladies will be spending a week each month with me at the Keep to learn what it means to be a queen. If you don't go to these classes you will not be permitted to rule anything in my territory when you become of age."

"We're queens it's our right to rule."

Saetan pinned the rose queen with a bone searing look, "You're right it is. And if you fell as such you may leave MY territory. And if you try to set up a court without my permission I will destroy it and **You**."

* * *

Terrielle, Tammanara Mountains

Daemon landed on the unofficial landing web that would take him to the nearest rouge camp. It was a risk to come here but if the man that he sought out was here then it was worth the risk.

Silently he made his way to the camp. Air walking kept his footfalls quite and passing through trees and bushes kept the twigs from snapping. When he entered the camp no one would know how he came and no one would have been able to follow. Even so he didn't do directly there. These men survived by not making themselves known to many and he was not going to deprive them of that secret.

On the edge of the camp a few sentries were posted. By right they should have demanded that he identify himself. By rights they should have stood their ground and not permitted him to enter. They did neither.

"Gentlemen." Daemon nodded to each, "Would you tell Prince Talon that I need to speak to him."

A moment later he saw the man who he needed to speak to. He looked puzzled at being summoned to the entrance without a reason. Then when he saw the reason he froze. "Prince Sadi?" his voice carried the worry and the questions that couldn't be asked… at least not yet.

"prince Talon if you I have a moment I would like to have a word with you."

When put that way how could he refuse? "Of course. Perhaps some place with out so many…"

"Ears?" Daemon finished in a way that told that he didn't trust everyone that might be in the camp.

* * *

Talon led the way through the mountain to a small out cove that was carved into the stone. A good place to have private conversations and be alerted if someone got to close to hear.

"This place is safe enough for whatever you need to discuss."

Daemon glanced around and created a bubble shield around the area. "Dhemlan is no longer in the shadow of Hayll. As of today The High Lord is in control of the Territory."

No. He had to be lying. Had to be. Yet there was no diction in Daemon's voice. No hint of a lie. "How?"

Daemon rubbed his eyebrow, "In short the queens are dead and we found out how to free those in the territory from the ring."

"If you're lying…"

"Talon Listen to me. Either you can do what I suggest and get this territory back to the way Lia had it or Dena Nehele will fall."

"Alright. What needs done?" He didn't want to owe this man anything but for a chance to live as he once did… the temptation was too great.

"Just so we are clear. This makes us even. My debt that I owe to the Grayhaven line is done after today."

"You're here because you owe…"

"Jared. I made a promise to him and I'm doing exactly what I promised him, Nothing more."

Talon nodded. It could be worse… he could Owe this man a debt that could never be repaid. "Alright. After this is done I'll put it in writing."

"First thing first. Jared Blade and Theran they are here?"

They're boys… Why would he… "They are."

"Take them to the Keep. Tonight. If this goes wrong Lia and Jared's family should be kept safe. And there is no place safer. Also if this goes well one week a month they should go to the Keep to learn the old ways by someone who remembers them."

Not what he expected but something he could agree to with good conscious. "Alright. Then what?"

"All of the queens must die. The ring that the territory queen wears must be given to a female that you trust and the command to release must be given. After that. Send word to Dhemlan And you will have their protection but not their interference. If you need help I'll make sure you get it but they will not interfere in the day to day things with this terror. Also after you have control of Dena Nehele I will open up some shops to supply things that the people can't get for a reasonable price… That is if that sounds fair to you."

Fair? It was more then fair. "What's the price for all of this?"

Daemon smiled. "Either I can offer you this help now or wait about 11 years and let my queen set up her court. But if I do that the cost will be the blood of good men being spilled because the landens will revolt. They are being taxed to the point of starving and no longer trust the blood to protect them. The queens that could make a difference in those years will already be dead by the hands of the bitch queens. Personally I don't care what you choose Prince. I came to do what I promised that I would. The rest is up to you." Then he turned to leave.

"What about the young queens that have not yet been tainted?" Talon called after him.

Daemon paused. "Take them to the Keep till things are settled along with the parents that can trusted." And with that Daemon disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Talon sagged against the stone of the mountain. For the first time since Lia was alive he had hope. The boys that he was hiding so that the bitch queens couldn't find them were going to be safe… not just hiding… but actually safe. And the queens the children who didn't even understand what a queen was or was meant to do… also safe and they were going to learn the old ways. Whatever the old ways were. But they were not going to be brought up to be bitches.

Tears streaked his face. Hope. Such a small thing but for a chance to see the boys grow up into men it was everything.

* * *

When he reached the camp he found the men looking almost terrified as he approached. "Problem?" of course Sadi giving him this "hope" could have also been a trap.

"Problem… no sir." The youngest of the to spoke then quickly added, "Prince Sadi left some things for you. Along with this list. He wrote it out before he left."

"Well then let me see." The boy handed him the note. "_Reyhana from The Shalador reserve. Shira also from Shalador. Warlord Princes : Archerr, Burne, Haele, Ranon from Shalador. Shaddo, Spere. Prince : Powell, Warlords: Bardric, Cayle, Radley_." He read the wors once more. "What the Hell?" Faces flooded his mind. Locations of where these… _boys_… were or at least should be… followed. _To the Keep_. Was said in his mind. This was black widow craft. Daemon had wanted to make sure his warning or offer for help was heard. "What else did the prince leave?"

"Weapons. And lots of them."


	28. Chapter 28

Terrielle, Dhemlan

Daemon all too quietly slipped into the inn. Men were sprawled out everywhere. Sleeping bags and new pillows were there only comfort… but for those who had been sleeping on dirty hay in flea ridden barns it was perfect. Tomorrow they would do something to find these men homes. He didn't care if they were community homes or small flats they would find something.

"Where have you been?"

That deep soothing voice could only come his father. Daemon smiled, "I had to see a friend." He paused after all he had dropped several baskets of trouble on his father's lap in the last day or two now he was about to hand him another one. "You need to go to the Keep."

"Why?" Saetan couldn't keep the blandness out of his voice.

"There will be several children there that need to learn the old ways." Daemon shrugged, "If I would have suggested bringing them here, my friend would have not done what was needed."

"I see. And will any of these children have their parents with them?"

"Their mother's… or at least some of their mother's… Why."

"Oh good. I was beginning to think parents of this realm just let their children wonder the whole damn realm without a proper escort."

Shit. What had happen since he left this afternoon? "The queens came?"

"They did. Most are no older then that lot that your brother is going shopping with."

"I see. And they are…" he let the question hang.

"Lucivar has each queen settled in a room… with their unofficial first circles."

"I beg your pardon?" Sure he had heard him wrong. Children did not have unofficial circles. Well except for Witch but that was different.

"The men for the most part decided that they will serve the ladies… unofficially of course… till they meet my standards."

"And if they don't meet your standards?" he knew the answer but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear the High Lord draw that line.

"No queen will rule unless they meet my standard and if I have to kill them and their official first circle so be it."

"In that case I'll take the Ladies and their escorts to visit the "Queens" Residents of the villages and get some settled there. And in the meantime… Lucivar can find Teachers for the ladies."

"Agreed." Saetan smiled at his son, "Now tell me about this friend."

"Do you remember Lia? She died about two hundred years ago?"

"From Dena Nehele?"

Daemon nodded. "We have a mutual friend."

"In that case Prince… I do not want to know."

"High Lord… I promised him if he needed help we would stand with him."

"We or the territory?" the two were completely different.

"The territory. Not to interfere but to give aid if they ask."

Allies. Kealeer had such alliances' during the first war and looked like this time the bitch would have a fight on two fronts.

* * *

Dena Nehele

They moved quickly… quietly… and left destruction in their wake. The queens didn't know that they were there until it was too late. The ones that belonged to them died in their beds…

… and the children…

The ones that had invited to the Keep were bundled together and were on the winds before anyone realized that they were gone.

By morning Dena Nehele would be free.

* * *

One week later

Daemon Fell into an overstuffed chair in the families townhouse in Amdarh. Mephis glared at him for too long before snapping. "You get to deal with them for the next week."

Daemon rolled his eyes but was Lucivar who asked, "How hard could it be to look after a few young girls?"

Mephis hissed and Daemon let out a huff. "I'll tell you what Prick… since you don't think that it's that hard I'll get some rest and you can entertain them for a bit." Then he remembered something else. "Mephis Is the female … _Guess_ here by chance?"

"She is. At this moment she is helping to get tangles out of hair… or some shit like that."

Since the girls were old enough to do their own hair or at least partly her doing their hair was more because the girls wanted to spend time with her rather than anything else.

"I see then… on your way to retire will you ask her to come here for a moment. I think it's time she met your other brother don't you?"

Now Mephis grinned and looked right at Lucivar who was still oblivious to the situation, "Oh I whole heartedly agree to that."

A few moments later Jaenelle let Marian into the parlor. "Prince Sadi , I apologies for not greeting you but you didn't tell me … well frankly you didn't tell me anything."

"Lady Marian I would like to introduce Prince Lucivar Yaslana. My brother."

Lucivar caught a glimpse of her when she entered the room now turned too quick to see who Daemon was introducing him to… then froze. He would have dented his brother head if they had been alone.

She was stunning. Her hair was done up in a lose braid trailing down her back. And the way her dress formed to her body… want swelled up inside him… and if she wasn't the nanny for the young girls he would have staked claim on her right then. As it was he choked out, "Lady Marian."

Daemon stood up all too quickly, "Lady why don't you and my brother discuss what it means to take a dozen or so young girls shopping. I'm sure it would be beneficial since he will be taking them later today." Then he grabbed Jaenelle by the hand and led her to the door.

He was going to kill his brothers. Both of them since his eldest brother knew what was going before he left the damn room. He tried to smile politely but ended up snarling instead. "So why is shopping with Jaenelle so terrible?" it was a safe subject … or at least he thought it was safe.

"Shopping? Is that what I've been doing? It seemed to me we were supplying the Hall with enough things to become a new shop."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Lady Jaenelle has the idea that if you need one of something then at least two extra are needed. Of course that is unless the item comes in two or more such as a set of spoons then you need an equal amount of them. So if there is say four and you have 24 girls each girl will need at least two. So then you end up buying 12 sets. And the same goes for boxes of art supplies or anything else that she thinks everyone needs."

"Mother night. Well at least she only needs one outfit of each kind."

"Prince Yaslana, you're forgetting… what happens if the outfit gets ripped. The if you have a second one you can slip it on without needing to change the whole outfit.."

He held his head to ease the headache that was forming. "And what is my part in this shopping trip."

Now Marian smiled. "To make sure the merchants don't faint when the bill is added up."

* * *

Terrielle, Hayll

Claira scrubbed her hands on her face. Dhemlan was now a closed territory. Any spy that she sent was returned more or less to her … and always just enough to identify and nothing more. With the last box of mangled flesh came a note. So well written it had taken her three times to understand the cold bitterness of it. In short it had said stay out of my territory or you will die.

This was a nightmare.

No one in that damn territory wore rings. No one that was loyal to Hayll was left alive. And worse of all she didn't have the income from that territory to pay for a war.

Damn that man. No Hekatah had said that he wasn't a man but a walking corpse. Even if it wasn't true she would find a way to make it so.

"What do you want?" She snapped as the bitch priestess more or less slithered into the room.

"A post came today."

"Post come every day what makes this one so special?"

"It's from Dena Nehele."

"Oh?" hope filled her. That little piece of land had some good slave coming out of it. "What does my dear sister want?"

"Your dear sisters, "Hekatah spat, "Are dead. Dena Nehele now is a closed territory with the backing of the Keep and Dhemlan."

"What!"

"There's more. There is a small island that I can't seem to find on any damn map but the Warlord Prince that owns it is also backed by Dhemlan."

"What island? Furthermore how can a male own an island!"

"The recluse bought it some years ago and now he turned against us."

Claira screamed, 'I don't care how long it takes I'll make that gutter whore pay."


	29. Chapter 29

5 years later

Kealeer

Jaenelle sat back looking at her tangled web. A storm was coming but it was still too far away to know where it would hit.

She let out a sigh. Her life hadn't been what she thought it would be since she had came to Kealeer. She had the family that she had always wanted. Loving, caring but more importantly, a family that knew who and what she was.

But more than that she had Daemon. A man that could infuriate her one minute and completely irresistible the next. If the flesh was older she would show him what being irresistible does to a person but she would have to wait for that.

Then there was Lucivar. Her pain in the ass brother who thought just because the sun is up then everyone else needs to be up, dressed and in the practice circle. Of course do so for the past 5 years had given all of her sisters time to learn ever skill that he had to offer and were better trained then most adult males serving in courts.

But this was her life and because of Daemon it was hers to live.

"Sweetheart? Karla and Morton will be here shortly. Don't you want to get cleaned up before they do?"

"Did you hear how they're doing? I mean before they left."

"The jackass Hobart hid his tracks well but not enough to escape my web Darling." Daemon stepped away from the wall that led to the garden where Jaenelle had been morning the mother of her friend. "And Karla… well she knew about the web my dear and why it was there."

"She didn't die in the carriage did she?"

A lie would be so easy. "No darling. She was very much alive when the carriage went over the cliff. Actually she had no wounds at all if that helps matters." His web had saved her. They should be getting rid of Hobart's followers not grieving the loss of a queen.

"The why is she dead?" It was a mix of tears and anger in those words.

"Darling I didn't know. And father won't discuss it with me." No that wasn't true the High Lord had said that he would discuss it when Hell froze over and if he told Jaenelle that then the demons would be begging for warm weather.

Jaenelle sniffled, "Is Lucivar coming to greet Karla?"

"Darling who do you think is driving the coach?"

"Oh. Oh but he didn't need to cut his and Marian's …time … short."

"it's called a honeymoon which you very well know. And once he heard… well you know how he is when he gets something in his mind."

"Yes well… that is Lucivar for you." She paused then asked, "Does this mean you have to put off your monthly trip?"

"Only if Karla doesn't want to come with me. I'm sure she could help with some things."

"And there's a reason that she can help and I can't."

"Yes. And no I will not tell you."

* * *

Hayll

Five years and she was no more able to break through the borders of the defected territories now then she had when they first closed themselves off to her. But she had devised a plan to make the High Lord pay for what he had done…

… Now only to set it into motion.

* * *

**a/n and this concludes book 1. The second story will be up shortly. But here is a sample. **

_Arachna_

_Daemon sat back on his heels and rubbed his face. He had been coming here every month for the past 11 years to work on this web. In that time several queens and black widows that could be trusted had came here as well to add to the web. This was a gift for Jaenelle if she ever should need it. A web that would destroy the taint and keep all others safe. She wouldn't lose her black jewels when she triggered this web. The demon dead family members wouldn't fade into the dark. And he wouldn't lose three months of not seeing her._

_He blew out a sigh. This web wasn't needed yet but it was complete and that was something to be thankful for. However the strain of placing these last few strands to the web had taken their tool. He could feel the strain on his chalice as he worked adding threads that were at his furthest reach of black jewel strength. He could feel his jewels draining too near the point of breaking… but he would heal. It would be years before this web would be used and he had more than enough time to ready his body for the back lash that would be felt by so many._

_Jaenelle of course would feel some of it but most of the backlash would be spared out over those who had created the web… and the ones who had already passed on were now the threads that would save the innocent._

_A faint smile formed on his lips. Only one fore command was to be given to this web and that one couldn't be added till it was time._


End file.
